Latarnia w mroku
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Mroczny spisek, mający na celu zniewolenie galaktyki. Skrywana od stuleci tajemnica, mogąca zaburzyć równowagę. Potężna moc, jaśniejąca niczym latarnia w mroku.
1. Chapter 1

Tępy ból głowy sprawił, że Micro Ice otworzył oczy. Pożałował tego natychmiast, gdyż jego spojrzenie padło na rozżarzoną do białości świetlówkę. Oślepiony, spróbował wsłuchać się w otoczenie, by przynajmniej trochę zorientować się, gdzie jest i kto znajduje się w pobliżu. Po lewej stronie usłyszał czyjś głos, zresztą ledwo słyszalny. Gdy tylko znów mógł widzieć, obrócił się w tym kierunku.

Na podłodze siedziały dzieci, przytulone do siebie. Młodsza siostra Sinedda, Sonya, próbowała obudzić leżącą w bezruchu Mei, której długie, zazwyczaj spięte w koński ogon włosy otulały ją niczym płaszcz. Choć czuł, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, podniósł się i jednym susem znalazł się obok. Gromada młodych zawodników niemalże w tym samym momencie rzuciła się na niego, by szukać u niego wsparcia.

Mimo wszystko jego twarz rozjaśnił słaby uśmiech.

-Jak trwoga, to do Micro Ice'a?- zaśmiał się, ale naraz spoważniał, kiedy wziął w ramiona koleżankę z drużyny. W następnej chwili młoda kobieta uchyliła powieki i popatrzyła na bruneta.

Próba podniesienia się z jej strony zakończyła się fiaskiem.

-Co my tu robimy?- zapytała, rozglądając się wokoło. Wyciągnęła ręce ku dzieciom, by objąć je i dodać otuchy.

-Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... Film mi się urwał podczas treningu- poinformował ją, kolistymi ruchami masując skronie.

-Dzieciaki, pamiętacie cokolwiek?

Jednocześnie pokręciły głowami. Strach i niepewność sprawiły, że dotychczas nie były w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Ich psychika nigdy nie została tak bardzo obciążona przez stres, i chociaż zawodnicy Snow Kids uczyli się radzić sobie z wymagającymi sytuacjami, nawet oni czuli wielki niepokój. Dotychczas ich najbardziej przerażającym doświadczeniem był wybuch na planecie Paradisia, gdzie mieli niewyobrażalnie dużo szczęścia, że uszli z życiem, jednak wtedy na pokładzie ich statku znajdowała się cała drużyna, w której mieli oparcie. W tym wypadku znajdowali się w nieznanym miejscu, z grupą jeszcze bardziej przestraszonych dzieci, za które odpowiadali.

Usiedli w kącie, dzieci wcisnęły się pomiędzy dwójkę dorosłych. Trwali w milczeniu, nie wiedząc właściwie, co powinni dalej zrobić. Nie mieli żadnych informacji dotyczących miejsca, w którym się znaleźli, nie mogli wydostać się z potrzasku tak dużą grupą - gdyby tylko Mei i Micro Ice zostali uwięzieni, być może udałoby im się uciec. Problem stanowiła obecność młodych piłkarzy, którym brakowało treningu i dyscypliny. Nie mieli szans umknąć niezauważeni.

Nagle w jednej ze ścian pojawiły się rysy, a zaraz potem ich oczom ukazały się otwarte drzwi. Do środka weszło kilkoro potężnie zbudowanych mężczyzn, którzy rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu, po czym zwrócili w ich stronę. Gracze Akilian w jednej chwili zerwali się na nogi i stanęli murem przed dziećmi, jednak dotarło do nich, że nieznajomym wcale nie chodziło o klub Galactik. Dwójka przyjaciół została pochwycona w ich stalowe uściski, nie pozwalające im na zmianę pozycji. Sonya krzyknęła za nimi, stanowczym jak na przerażone dziecko głosem nakazała gorylom zostawić towarzyszy jej brata, lecz ci nawet nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. Gdy skoczyła na jednego z nich i uczepiła się jego szyi, mężczyzna chwycił ją za koszulkę i brutalnie rzucił nią o nieskazitelnie białą ścianę.

Mei spróbowała się wyrwać z uścisku nieznajomych, rzucając na pomoc dzielnej dziewczynce. Udało się jej jedynie oswobodzić dłoń, którą wyciągnęła w stronę młodej zawodniczki. Nim jednak zdążyła choćby dotknąć dziecka, skrępowano ją grubymi sznurami. Kątem okiem zobaczyła, że ciało Micro Ice'a jest nienaturalnie wygięte - wykręcał się w każdym możliwym kierunku, byleby nie pozwolić na całkowite ograniczenie jego ruchów. Jego próby spaliły jednak na panewce, gdy również w jego stronę powędrowały liny. Zdołał jeszcze zadać celny cios poniżej pasa stojącemu za nim mężczyźnie, tuż przed tym jak jego nogi straciły pełną mobilność. Runął na ziemię niczym worek kartofli, z tą różnicą, że w chwilę później jeden z olbrzymów przerzucił go sobie przez ramię, a gdy zauważył, że chłopak wierci się, uderzył go gigantyczną dłonią w tył głowy. Brunet jęknął, dzięki czemu Mei wiedziała, że nie było mu nic poważnego.

Przynajmniej na razie.

Po kilku, może kilkunastu minutach marszu zawodnicy zostali wrzuceni do oszklonego ze wszystkich stron pomieszczenia, przypominającego w dużym stopniu klatkę. Tam rozwiązano ich, a nim udało im się zebrać w sobie na tyle, by stanąć na nogi, przejście zamknęło się. Micro Ice wybił się z ziemi i z całej siły kopnął w ścianę ze szkła. Nie pojawiła się na nim nawet drobna rysa, co świadczyło o jakości materiału. Prychnął z niezadowoleniem.

-I co? Może powiecie, że teraz będziemy tu siedzieć?!- warknął.

-Poniekąd- usłyszeli w odpowiedzi.

Naprzeciwko nich pojawił się przeciętnego wzrostu mężczyzna, ubrany w ciemny kombinezon. Nie widzieli jego twarzy - zasłaniała ją pół-kominiarka oraz gogle. Pod tym względem przypominał jednego z piratów pod dowództwem Sonny'ego Blackbonesa, jednak na tym podobieństwo się kończyło. Piraci, których znali, nie korzystali urządzeń zniekształcających głos i, co najważniejsze, nie polowali na graczy innych ekip. Brunet przewrócił oczami, wydychając głośno powietrze.

-Co za brak manier... mógłbyś się chociaż przedstawić.

-M'Ice, to nic nie da- mruknęła.

-Dowiecie się wszystkiego później. Albo... wiem, zawrzyjmy układ. Wy powiecie mi wszystko na temat waszego fluxa, a ja zgodzę się ujawnić swoje imię.

Zawodnicy zgodnie pokręcili głowami, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, co mężczyzna miał na myśli. W sieci mógł znaleźć wszystko na temat Oddechu, wiedział o tym każdy mieszkaniec galaktyki. Po latach wyszedł na jaw fakt, że to nie Oddech Akilian spowodował zlodowacenie planety, lecz wybuch metafluxa. Mimo to niektórzy wciąż uważali ich flux za najpotężniejszy we wszechświecie.

-Nie chcecie mówić?

-Sam sobie sprawdź- prychnęła od niechcenia Mei. Uporczywy wzrok mężczyzny irytował ją do tego stopnia, że gdyby miała taką możliwość, jej pięść już dawno znalazłaby się na jego twarzy.

-W takim razie porozmawiamy inaczej...

Członkowie drużyny Snow Kids usłyszeli gdzieś w górze dziwny szum. Unieśli głowy, by dostrzec wynurzające się z blaszanego sufitu rury z nieznanego im tworzywa. Przez przezroczystą powłokę przebijała się ciemna, gęsta substancja. Oczy Micro Ice'a gwałtownie rozszerzyły się, gdy pojął, co się w nich znajdowało. Popatrzył na swoją towarzyszkę, która najwyraźniej doszła do tych samych wniosków.

Nim zdążyli powiedzieć choćby słowo, klatkę wypełnił Smog, uniemożliwiając im zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

* * *

Tia spróbowała wymacać dłonią swój kubek, ale z jakiejś przyczyny nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Westchnęła głęboko, najwyraźniej musiał stłuc się lub też ktoś zabrał go z biurka. Podniosła się powoli z fotela i skierowała się ku drzwiom prowadzącym do kuchni, nim jednak zrobiła choćby parę kroków z korytarza wyłonił się Rocket. Trzymał w dłoni dwa kubki z aromatyczną, parującą zawartością. Podszedł do swojej dziewczyny i podał jej jeden z nich.

-Dzięki, już myślałam, że zasnę.

-Kochanie...- zaczął. Młoda kobieta lubiła, kiedy zwracał się do niej w ten sposób. -Musisz odpocząć. To, że nie śpisz, wcale nie pomoże w odnalezieniu Mei i Micro Ice'a.

Pokręciła głową.

-To moi przyjaciele. Muszę znaleźć sposób, by ich znaleźć. Za wszelką cenę- dodała, przygryzając wargę.

Od momentu, w którym Micro Ice, Mei i dzieci zniknęli, każdą wolną chwilę spędzała na poszukiwaniu choćby najmniej widocznego śladu zaginionych. Przerywała jedynie na posiłki, trening oraz wizyty żony Aarcha w szpitalu. Z obawy przed przedwczesnym porodem trener Snow Kids zdecydował na odsunięcie byłej przewodniczącej Ligi Galactik Football od sprawy porwanych graczy.

Upiła łyk z filiżanki. Naraz poczuła aromaty mięty, maliny i miodu, swojej ulubionej herbaty, którą piła najczęściej wtedy, gdy potrzebowała poprawić sobie humor. Mimo iż nic nie mogło oderwać jej od pracy nad poszukiwaniami, wypiła cały kubek niemalże za jednym zamachem. Cieszyło ją, że chłopak nawet tak drobnym gestem próbował ją rozchmurzyć. Rocket zaśmiał się, widząc jej minę. Objął ją w pasie i przytulił do siebie, uniemożliwiając jej zmianę pozycji.

-Co byś powiedziała na spędzenie dzisiejszego wieczoru w sposób znacznie przyjemniejszy niż ślęczenie nad mapami?- szepnął jej do ucha.

Jej policzki w oka mgnieniu przybrały kolor dojrzałej wiśni. Na szczęście udało jej się zachować przytomność umysłu - postanowiła zagrać w jego własną grę i przysunęła swoją twarz do jego twarzy. Ich usta zetknęły się na ułamek sekundy, zbyt krótko, by chłopak mógł zareagować.

-Nie dzisiaj- powiedziała, machając palcem w powietrzu.

Młodzieniec westchnął, ale pogodził się z decyzją ukochanej. Zerknął na stojący na biurku zegar.

-W takim razie chodźmy odwiedzić Adium. Uwielbia cię.

###

Około pół godziny później para znajdowała się już w jednej z sal oddziału ginekologicznego. Siedzieli przy łóżku uradowanej ich wizytą kobiety, która po raz kolejny już narzekała na fakt przymusowego przetrzymywania w szpitalu. Twierdziła, że czuła się świetnie i mogła pomóc im w poszukiwaniach, z czym nie zgadzała się znaczna część zespołu. Tia pokręciła głową, słuchając jej wyjaśnień.

-Proszę pani, niech pani pamięta, że tu nie chodzi tylko o pani zdrowie...

-Tia ma rację. Chcę mieć zdrowego kuzyna!

-Albo kuzynkę. Pamiętaj chłopcze, że wraz z Aarchem zdecydowaliśmy się nie znać płci dziecka. Ach, i Tia... nie musisz być taka oficjalna. Możesz mówić do mnie po imieniu- uśmiechnęła się.

-Tak mnie nauczono- wymamrotała dziewczyna, w jakimś stopniu przytłoczona otwartością Adium.

-Wiem, nie dziwię się więc, że masz nienaganne maniery. Nie to co ci dwaj- kobieta wskazała na Rocketa i Aarcha, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Trener drużyny wywrócił oczyma, podobnie uczynił były kapitan Snow Kids.

-Ja nie mam manier?!-wykrzyknęli równocześnie.

* * *

Wyskok. Minięcie przeciwnika. Przyzwanie Oddechu. Strzał.

D'Jok upadł na ziemię, wyczerpany. Powtarzał cały schemat raz za razem, usiłując pozbyć się całej swojej złości. Jedyną możliwością, by to zrobić, był trening w holotrenerze. Odkąd kilka tygodni wcześniej Mei i Micro Ice zniknęli, cały swój czas spędzał na ćwiczeniu znanych mu manewrów piłkarskich, wyłącznie po to, aby choć na chwilę zapomnieć o braku przyjaciół.

Nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel, współlokator, osoba, którą mógł nazwać bratem - zniknął. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mógł się znajdować, nawet sam Sonny Blackbones, najbardziej znany pirat w galaktyce, nie wiedział nic na ten temat. Mogli bazować wyłącznie na domysłach, w żaden sposób nie byli w stanie namierzyć tropu porwanych zawodników. Nie pozostał po nich żaden ślad.

Brakowało mu również Mei. Chociaż ich związek został zakończony dawno temu, wciąż był przywiązany do młodej kobiety. Wierzył w przeznaczenie, toteż był przekonany, że choć nie byli już parą, mieli towarzyszyć sobie jako przyjaciele - taka też była ich relacja. To dzięki niej zrozumiał Sinedda i pogodził się z nim na tyle, by móc grać razem w tej samej drużynie, natomiast od dnia, w którym Mei, M'Ice i dzieciaki zniknęli... Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że dojdzie do chwili, w której będą pocieszać się nawzajem po stracie przyjaciół i najbliższej rodziny.

Nagle ktoś klepnął go w ramię. Podskoczył zaskoczony, ale zaraz opanował się. Tuż obok niego stała kapitan drużyny, podająca mu dłoń. Chwycił ją i zręcznie podniósł się z murawy. Tia ubrana była w ich typowy strój treningowy, z tą różnicą, że wyglądał on o wiele schludniej.

-Zmęczyłeś się już?

-Nie jestem pewien... myślę, że posiedzę tu jeszcze chwilę.

-A ja sądzę, że powinieneś wrócić i coś zjeść. Nie pomożesz nikomu, jeśli będziesz zmęczony- dziewczyna sparafrazowała słowa Rocketa.

D'Jok uniósł brew.

-I kto to mówi! Masz takie cienie pod oczami, że księżyc mógłby się pod nimi schować- zdumiał się, słysząc żart ze swoich ust. Tylko Micro Ice był w stanie rzucać suchymi dowcipami w każdej chwili.

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i pobiegła do przodu. Wyglądało na to, że chciała wyładować emocje, ponieważ wkrótce wybiła się w górę i wezwała Oddech. Wyrzucona w powietrze piłka, gdy tylko zetknęła się z energią, poleciała z ogromną prędkością w stronę bramki. Trafiła idealnie w narożnik, zatrzymując się na siatce. Dziewczyna wykonała kilka obrotów, po czym wylądowała na ziemi. Użycie fluxa sprawiło, że poczuła się znacznie lepiej, zmęczenie opuściło jej ciało.

Rudowłosy chłopak nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

-Do tej pory nie wiem, gdzie nauczyłaś się wykonywać tak efektowne strzały- wyznał.

-A ja po raz kolejny powtórzę, że na podwórku za domem- zaśmiali się razem.

Opuścili holotrenera i skierowali się ku sali telewizyjnej, okupowanej zazwyczaj przez Thrana, Ahito i Micro Ice'a oglądających mecze. Ponieważ jednak brakowało jednego z nich, wszystkie znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu urządzenia wyłączono. Nawet Mark nie miał najmniejszej ochoty analizować taktyk innych ekip w miejscu, które na każdym kroku przypominało o nieobecnym członku drużyny. Po raz kolejny odtworzyli ostatnie nagranie, na którym widać było ich przyjaciół.

Tia zmarszczyła brwi, zatrzymując film.

-Widzisz to?

-Co?

-Wybacz, zapomniałam, że nie zajmujesz się kręceniem ani montowaniem... Mam na myśli od tej klatki. Nie zauważyłeś, że obraz jest zadymiony?

Chłopak przyjrzał się bliżej ujęciu. Rzeczywiście, w narożniku dostrzegł wlewającą się do holotrenera mgłę, która zakłóciła przejrzystość obrazu. Wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby ktoś włamał się do nadzwyczaj skomplikowanego systemu Clampa i zmodyfikował nagranie do tego stopnia, że nie byli w stanie zauważyć, co właściwie stało się w czasie treningu. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyliśmy?!

-Być może dlatego, że nie spaliśmy dużo- przyznała szczerze zawodniczka, podnosząc się z fotelu.

Wybiegła z pokoju, by lada moment powrócić ze swoim komputem. Zdumiony D'Jok przyglądał się, jak dziewczyna podłączyła się do monitora i uruchomiła program do edycji filmów. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w milczeniu - on obserwował, ona pracowała w pocie czoła, by odkryć kryjący się za zakłóceniami obraz. W międzyczasie w drzwiach pojawił się Thran, który, zauważywszy zapalone światło, postanowił sprawdzić tego przyczynę. Podszedł bliżej, by dowiedzieć się, co robią jego przyjaciele z drużyny.

Rudowłosy gracz wskazał głową na pogrążoną w myślach kapitan.

-Właśnie próbujemy coś sprawdzić. Poczekasz ze mną?

-Jasne! Tia, spróbuj zwiększyć ostrość klatek.

-Właśnie usiłuję to zrobić! Jeszcze chwilę... Gotowe.

Odtworzyła film ponownie, tym razem pozbawiony jakichkolwiek zakłóceń. Klatka po klatce badali, co stało się przez te kilka minut spędzonych na treningu w holotrenerze. Planowali przećwiczyć z młodymi zawodnikami dryblowanie, na początku między słupkami, później podzieleni na dwie grupy mieli spróbować minąć się bez utraty piłki wykorzystując właśnie nowo poznaną metodę wyminięcia przeciwnika. Wiedzieli, że powinni popracować na lekkością uderzeń w piłkę, ponieważ dotychczas dzieciaki starały się uderzać z całej siły, aby nie dać bramkarzowi szans na obronienie strzału.

Białowłosa dziewczyna zwolniła nagranie, przekrzywiając głowę. Cała trójka popatrzyła po sobie.

-Czy to jest...

-Nie...

-Hush Sharky?!- wykrzyknęli unisono.

-Niech mi ktoś powie, że to jakiś żart...- wymamrotał D'Jok, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Byliśmy zbyt zajęci, by go zauważyć. Na szczęście już go nie ma, zniknął...- Thran spochmurniał. -Razem z resztą.

Tia jednak wciąż była skupiona na filmie. Analizowała klatkę za klatką, sekundę po sekundzie, by wreszcie znaleźć to, co najbardziej ją interesowało i czego nie mogła wcześniej dostrzec - moment zniknięcia jej przyjaciół.

Przez holotrener przetoczyło się coś na kształt fali uderzeniowej, która sprawiła, że zaczęli tracić równowagę. Pamiętała, że gdy wewnątrz sali treningowej zgasło światło, widzieli tylko rozmazane kontury postaci. Przez chwilę słyszeli krzyki dzieci, ale tuż potem zapadła głucha cisza. Na nagraniu mogła zobaczyć o wiele więcej szczegółów, między innymi sposób, w który zawodnicy zniknęli. W dużym stopniu przypominał on rozpad holograficznych klonów, które programował Clamp na czas treningów, jednakże najważniejszą różnicą była złotawa poświata wokół graczy. Jasny strumień porwał tych, którzy znajdowali się najbliżej. Nagle dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie coś. Ów rozpad wyglądał niemalże identycznie jak wykorzystanie Szarży, która była...

Fluxem.

Zerwała się z kanapy, siła jej wyskoku prawie zrzuciła Thrana i D'Joka na ziemię. Zaskoczeni spytali się jej, co się stało, że jej reakcja była tak gwałtowna.

-Musimy ich znaleźć.

-Wiemy to. Ale dlaczego...?

-Mam złe przeczucia. Ich zniknięcie wyglądało tak, jak gdyby ktoś używał zmodyfikowanego fluxa.

Młodzi mężczyźni obejrzeli nagranie ponownie. Na kilka sekund obydwaj zaniemówili, lecz zaraz zaczęli wymieniać się teoriami. Troje zawodników nie wiedziało, co mają sądzić o tym zwariowanym, niewiarygodnym, jednak bardzo prawdopodobnym przebiegu zdarzeń. Musieli jak najszybciej podzielić się tymi spostrzeżeniami z pozostałymi członkami drużyny.

Zastanowili się przez chwilę.

-Jeśli rzeczywiście jest tak, jak mówisz...- zaczął D'Jok -to w jaki sposób udało im się tego dokonać? To nie powinno być możliwe!

-Czemu by nie sprawdzić w bibliotece Dame Simbai?

Odwrócili się, by zobaczyć stojącego w drzwiach Ahito. Wyglądał jakby obudził się dosłownie kilka chwil wcześniej, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, o czym rozmawiali. Uśmiechnął się, widząc miny kompanów.

-Przecież z czegoś musiała mnie uczyć kontroli nad Oddechem. Poza tym z ich pomocą przywróciliśmy Oddech na Akilianie, pamiętacie?

-Ahito... jesteś geniuszem.


	2. Chapter 2

Ile czasu minęło? Godzina, dwie? A może kolejny tydzień?

Micro Ice zwinął się niczym kot w kącie. Jedyną oznaką życia była unosząca się co kilka minut głowa młodego mężczyzny, by upewnić się, że jego przyjaciółka z drużyny wciąż znajdowała się po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. Od wielu dni porywacze bezustannie przeprowadzali na nich swoje eksperymenty - zmuszali ich do korzystania z Oddechu, a gdy zawodnicy wyrażali sprzeciw, próbowali przymusić ich do posłuszeństwa za pomocą szkodliwego dlań Smogu. Nie wiedzieli, skąd wzięli jego pokłady, ale w tym momencie miało to niewielkie znaczenie.

Na szczęście dzieci czuły się zaskakująco dobrze. Prawdą było, że mogli zobaczyć je tylko przez kraty, ale dzięki temu wiedzieli, że nic im nie było. Parę razy Micro Ice'owi udało się zamienić z nimi kilka słów, zazwyczaj skarżyli się na "cudowne" warunki, w których ich przetrzymywano. Jednak pod cienką warstwą sarkazmu i humoru kryły się strach i niepewność następnego dnia, żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co się z nimi stanie.

Brunet wrócił myślami do jedynej rzeczy, która utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Yuki.

Wciąż bardzo żałował, że nigdy nie pogodził się z nią i nie zawalczył o jej miłość. Dawniej można mu było zarzucić niesłychaną nawet dla miłośników książek i nowel kochliwość, ale od momentu, w którym poznał kuzynkę przyjaciół z drużyny, Micro Ice wyzbył się tej cechy. Uwielbiał delikatną, zawsze radosną dziewczynę, która podobnie do niego uwielbiała żarty i piłkę nożną. Łagodny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że gdy wreszcie udało mu się umówić z bramkarką, zamknął się w swoim pokoju i, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu D'Joka, odtańczył taniec radości. Po raz pierwszy jego uczucia zostały odwzajemnione, czego w chwilę później pogratulował mu jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Tak wiele by dał, by móc choć raz ją zobaczyć! Pragnął jeszcze raz zakręcić nią w tańcu, objąć i nie pozwolić uciec, dopóki nie wyjawi jej swej miłości. Musiał naprawić swój błąd. Błąd, który kosztował go koniec związku, ponieważ nie odważył się zatrzymać dziewczyny. Rozumiał, że mogłaby mimo wszystko odejść, lecz przynajmniej wiedziałby, że zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy. Byli przyjaciółmi, ale to mu nie wystarczało...

Wyszeptał jej imię, nie wiedział już, który raz. W tym samym momencie usłyszał cichy głos Mei.

-Wciąż ją kochasz?

-A kto by jej nie kochał? Jest cudowna- zaśmiał się, ale gdy poczuł na sobie zaskakująco uporczywy wzrok dziewczyny, odwrócił głowę. -Kocham...

Zawodniczka uśmiechnęła się słabo.

-To czemu jej tego nie powiesz?

-Niby jak?

-Nie odpowiadaj pytaniem na pytanie, to niegrzeczne.

-Wybacz, ale ostatnio nie zaprzątam sobie tym głowy. Wracając do twojego pytania...- westchnął głęboko.

Nagle chłopak poczuł, że Mei przesuwa się w jego kierunku. Usiadła tuż obok niego przy ścianie i oparła o nią głowę. Niezwykle długie pasemko jej ciemnych włosów łaskotało jego odsłoniętą dłoń, ale nie spieszyło mu się z zsunięciem go. Przez kilka ostatnich dni niczego nie potrzebował tak, jak obecności drugiego człowieka. Może i był typem śmieszka, ale nie oznaczało to, że nie czuł smutku czy przygnębienia.

-Jesteśmy w różnych drużynach. Każde na obcej planecie, zawsze daleko od siebie. Ponoć mamy podobne zainteresowania, ale to tylko pozory. Yuki jest piękną, zdolną, radosną młodą kobietą, jest ucieleśnieniem wiosny, zupełnie niczym kwiaty wiśni, które uwielbia oglądać na przełomie kwietnia. A ja... Popatrz na mnie. Czy tak niepowtarzalna osoba mogłaby pokochać kogoś takiego jak ja? Małego, zawsze stojącego w cieniu najlepszego przyjaciela gracza?- zakończył, spuszczając wzrok. To był jeden z nielicznych razów, kiedy nie zgrywał błazna.

-Micro Ice, spójrz w moją stronę- kazała stanowczym tonem.

Niechętnie popatrzył w jej oczy.

-Nie sądziłam, że możesz mieć tak niską samoocenę... Przepraszam cię.

-Za co?- uniósł brwi, nie zbyt rozumiejąc.

-Za to, że nigdy nie próbowaliśmy zrozumieć twojej drugiej strony, że nie czułeś się doceniany przez nas...

W tym momencie Micro Ice poczuł ogromną ochotę na śmiech. Choć bolały go wszystkie mięśnie i wiedział, że później może tego pożałować, z jego ust wydobył się z początku cichy, potem coraz głośniejszy chichot. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego ze zdumieniem, ale zaraz dołączyła do niego, nie próbując nawet zrozumieć przyczyny, dla której się śmiali.

Siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas, chichocząc bezustannie. W końcu jednak ich głosy ucichły, mogli usłyszeć jedynie swoje oddechy.

-Tego mi było trzeba...- szepnął brunet, jednocześnie dochodząc do wniosku, że była to prawda. Śmiech był najlepszym lekarstwem na wszystko.

-Mi też... tylko teraz mnie wszystko boli!- jęknęła dziewczyna.

-Przyzwyczaisz się. A poza tym... dzięki. Za wszystko.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. W oddali usłyszeli nadchodzących strażników, którzy najwyraźniej mieli za zadanie zabrać ich na kolejną "sesję treningową".

-Jeszcze będziesz miał czas, by mi podziękować.

* * *

 _Yuki..._

Dziewczyna po raz kolejny w ciągu tygodnia obudziła się w środku nocy z dziwnym przeczuciem. Wydawało się jej, że ktoś ją woła, ale przecież nie było to możliwe. W pomieszczeniu nie znajdował się nikt prócz niej. Chyba, że...

Czyżby cichy głos, który słyszała, należał do chłopca, w którym się zakochała? Micro Ice, pierwsza osoba, którą obdarzyła takim uczuciem, zdawał się wzywać ją w ciemnościach. Ostatnimi czasy rzadko się z nim kontaktowała, głównie przez wzgląd na coraz intensywniejsze treningi Elektras, mające na celu przygotowanie ich do następnej edycji Pucharu. Nie wiedziała, co się u niego działo, chociaż obiecywała mu, że będzie wiedzieć. Jak widać brunetowi nieco lepiej wychodziło dotrzymywanie obietnic.

Zastanowiwszy się chwilę stwierdziła, że skoro już nie śpi, mogłaby do niego zadzwonić. Zapomniała, czy słońce wzeszło już na Akilianie - w sumie niewiele ją to obchodziło, zwłaszcza, że Micro Ice kazał jej dzwonić o każdej porze gdyby tego potrzebowała. Za każdym razem, gdy dzwoniła, w jego głosie słychać było olbrzymią, nieudawaną radość. Uznając, że to właśnie taki moment, sięgnęła po komórkę i wybrała jego numer.

Za pierwszym razem nie odpowiedział, co samo w sobie wydało się Yuki dziwne. Zazwyczaj odbierał niemalże zaraz po nadaniu sygnału... Niezniechęcona dzwoniła dalej, licząc na odbycie wyczekiwanej przez nią rozmowy. Przeczesała palcami krótkie, przypominające swą barwą pomarańcze włosy, kiedy wreszcie usłyszała dźwięk podnoszonej słuchawki.

-Halo, kto mówi?-ze zdumieniem zrozumiała, że połączenie odebrał nie kto inny jak najlepszy przyjaciel Micro Ice'a.

-D'Jok? Skąd się wziąłeś przy telefonie?

-Zapomniałaś już, że jestem jego współlokatorem, Yuki?

-Oczywiście, że nie...- westchnęła. -Mógłbyś podać mi Micro Ice'a?

Gdzieś w tle rozległ się odgłos jakiegoś ciężkiego, upadającego przedmiotu. Wyczuła, że młody mężczyzna odłożył telefon lub oparł o swoje ramię, gdyż po chwili usłyszeć mogła wyłącznie stłumione słowa napastnika Snow Kids, skierowane do towarzyszących mu osób. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało jej się, że słyszy pytanie dotyczącego tego, co D'Jok powinien jej powiedzieć.

-Euh, słuchaj, Yuki... M'Ice jest już mocno podpity, a gramy w pokera... Mogłabyś zadzwonić innym razem?

-Ze wszystkich w drużynie to ty masz najsłabszą głowę do alkoholu. Nie wierzę ci.

Prychnął tak głośno, że musiała odsunąć słuchawkę.

-Akurat to prawda, że gramy w karty. Słuchaj, muszę kończyć, z M'Icem pogadasz kiedy indziej. Cześć!

-Ale dlacze- urwała w pół słowa. Połączenie zostało przerwane.

Przez kilka sekund Yuki siedziała w bezruchu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinna uczynić. Zaraz jednak podniosła się z łóżka i wyszła na korytarz, by w następnej kolejności skierować się do zawsze pełnej kuchni. Mimo późnej pory było pewne, że ktoś wciąż krzątał się po pomieszczeniu. Przebiegła na bosych stopach po kafelkach, mając wrażenie poruszania się ciszej od wiatru. Dotarłszy na miejsce, nacisnęła przycisk otwierający drzwi.

Nie myliła się. Przy mierzącym prawie sześć metrów długości stole siedziała Zyria, kapitan drużyny Elektras. Podobnie przycięte, purpurowe włosy idealnie pasowały do noszonej przez nią luźnej piżamy. Podniosła się na widok najlepszej przyjaciółki z uśmiechem, zaraz jednak zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak. Wyciągnęła więc z szafki dwa kubki i natychmiast zabrała się do przygotowywania gorącego kakao z bitą śmietaną. Obydwie uwielbiały pić ten napój wieczorami, zwłaszcza gdy chciały o czymś porozmawiać.

Podała bramkarce czekoladę.

-Wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi?

-Coś jest nie tak z Micro Icem. Nie mogłam z nim porozmawiać, ponadto D'Jok zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał coś przede mną ukryć. Coś ważnego.

-Pamiętam, że twój kolega nie zmarnował żadnej okazji, by z tobą porozmawiać.

-No właśnie!

Zyria nie odpowiedziała od razu. Upiła kilka łyków kakao z ulubionego kubka, starannie oblizała długą, srebrną łyżkę ze słodkiej śmietany pokrytej gęstą, czekoladową polewą. Gdy jednak skończyła, przemówiła.

-Jedź tam.

-Co?

-Sądzę, że powinnaś pojechać na Akilian. Nie powinnaś w żadnym razie ignorować swojej intuicji. Jeśli mówi ci, że coś nie jest pewne, na sto procent tak właśnie jest. Na Hectonii bardzo poważnie traktujemy wszelkiego rodzaju przeczucia- podsumowała.

-Czyli... mogę to zrobić? Poradzicie sobie beze mnie?- dopytywała się dziewczyna.

-Wszystkim należy się trochę wolnego, cała drużyna na nie zasłużyła.

Yuki przytuliła się do przyjaciółki.

-Jesteś wielka, wiesz?

-Idź lepiej zarezerwować bilet na najbliższy lot na Akilian!

Ze śmiechem pobiegły do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Następnego ranka poszli pod gabinet fizjoterapeutki. Z pozoru ich zadanie było bardzo łatwe. Jedno z nich musiało obserwować, czy Clamp lub Dame Simbai nie nadchodzą, pozostali zaś mieli przeszukać bibliotekę fizjoterapeutki pod kątem ważnych dla ich sprawy książek. Bramkarz Snow Kids nakierował dokładnie brata, gdzie powinien szukać najbardziej wartościowych materiałów z księgozbioru.

W rzeczywistości sprawy miały się zupełnie inaczej.

Choć Dame Simbai nie znajdowała się w swoim gabinecie, mogła mieć, podobnie do technika, cały zestaw kamer i urządzeń szpiegowskich, mających na celu uniemożliwienie niepożądanym osobom myszkowanie w bogatych zbiorach członkini Stowarzyszenia Flux. Innym problemem było roztrzepanie D'Joka, który po przypadkowej rozmowie z Yuki przestał się skupiać. Postanowił zostać na czatach, choć o wiele bardziej wolałby aktywnie uczestniczyć w poszukiwaniach. Skupił się na obserwowaniu korytarza i tylko drgająca co jakiś czas noga wskazywała, że nie zamienił się w kamienną rzeźbę.

Kiedy Thran i Tia weszli między regały, musieli zebrać całą silną wolę, by nie rzucić się bez opamiętania do lektury. Skupili się więc na szukaniu grubych ksiąg oprawionych w błękitną skórę, o których wspomniał im Ahito. Nie mieli wiele czasu, fizjoterapeutka mogła powrócić w każdej chwili. Ksiąg było jednak tak wiele, że zaczęli zastanawiać się nad swoim pomysłem, czy nie powinni przełożyć tego na później.

Białowłosa dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

-Inna okazja się nie zdarzy. Do pracy- ponagliła się.

Przekopywali półkę za półką, regał za regałem, za każdym razem mieli nadzieję, że wreszcie uda im się coś znaleźć. Niestety wyglądało na to, że opasłe tomy, na temat których rozmawiali z młodszym z bliźniaków, przepadły jak kamień w wodę. Thran podrapał się w głowę, nie rozumiejąc nic.

-Przecież miały tu być!

-Nie mogły zniknąć... a może... może...- Tia przybrała skupiony wyraz twarzy.

-Co _może_?

-Są tu przez cały czas, tylko ukryte przed naszym wzrokiem? Może trzeba czymś posypać albo nacisnąć, żeby nam się ukazały?- obrońca uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

-Masz nosa do tych spraw! Podejrzewam, że skoro Dame Simbai jest członkinią stowarzyszenia, naszym kluczem będzie coś związanego z fluxem... Tylko co?

Nagle zza kurtyny wychylił się D'Jok, ściślej jego głowa.

-Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, detektywi, ale mam wrażenie, że ktoś idzie. Pospieszcie się.

-Myślimy właśnie!

-To myślcie szybciej!- warknął. Nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale zdenerwowanie po telefonie od Yuki (który oczywiście jak głupi odebrał) dawało mu się we znaki. Chciał, aby przyjaciele z drużyny jak najszybciej wpadli na jakiś błyskotliwy pomysł.

Zawodnicy skupili się. Czuli, że rozwiązanie jest w zasięgu ich rąk, nie wiedzieli jednak, jak je odnaleźć. Mieli coraz mniej czasu na znalezienie interesujących ich książek, a wiedzieli, że jeśli zostaną przyłapani na przebywaniu w gabinecie Dame Simbai bez jej wiedzy mogli mieć pewność, iż skończy się to co najmniej całodobowym treningiem pod jej nadzorem. Oraz wieloma innymi karami, o których istnieniu woleliby nie wiedzieć.

Spróbowali przypomnieć sobie wszystko, o czym uczyła ich wcześniej kobieta. Wrażenie całkowitej pustki nie potrafiło jednak opuścić ich umysłów. Gdyby tak mogli zastanowić się dłużej i móc odetchnąć... Olśniło ich.

-Oddech- szepnęli niemalże jednocześnie.

-To nasze rozwiązanie. Użycie Oddechu pozwoli nam na odszukanie tych wkurzających tomów- stwierdził Thran, zerkając za regał. Stojący przy drzwiach D'Jok tupał nerwowo nogą, informując ich, że nie pozostało im wiele czasu na namysł.

-Jest jeden problem: stowarzyszenie...- kapitan drużyny skrzywiła się.

-Jeśli przyzwę Oddech i przesunę dłonią nad książkami, formalnie nie użyję fluxa. Będzie dobrze, uda się.

-Czyli łamiemy zasady w imię wyższego dobra?- dziewczyna zdobyła się na uśmiech.

-Nie łamiemy ich, tylko delikatnie naginamy.

Obydwoje zabrali się do dzieła. Starając się być dokładnymi i szybkimi zarazem, badali od nowa każdą półkę pewni, że tym razem powiedzie im się. Nie mylili się. Na jednej z wyższych półek dostrzegli trzy opasłe księgi, każda z nich lśniła pod wpływem fluxa planety Akilian. Ze względu na swój stosunkowo niski wzrost Tia musiała poczekać, aż Thran zobaczy to, co ona, i poda jej książki. Otrzymawszy pomoc, schowała je do plecaka - przyznała później, że jak na tak dużą ilość papieru były zdumiewająco lekkie.

D'Jok zawołał ich stłumionym głosem.

-Macie je?

-Tak!

-To w nogi!

Rzucili się do ucieczki i w kilku susach znaleźli się poza gabinetem Dame Simbai. Słysząc kroki należące najprawdopodobniej do kobiety, skryli się za jednym z filarów, by zaczekać, aż przejdzie. Niestety nic nie wskazywało na to, aby fizjoterapeutka miała zamiar wrócić do swojego pokoju. Rozejrzała się, jak gdyby miała przeczucie, że ktoś znajduje się obok. Trójka młodych ludzi zaczęła się wycofywać, modląc się, by nie zauważyła ich choć przez kilka sekund, które dałaby im chwilę na wymyślenie rozwiązania w postaci wymówki dla swojej obecności.

Dosłownie w momencie, w którym Dame Simbai wyjrzała zza ściany, wpadli na pomysł.

-A co wy tam niesiecie?- spytała, patrząc na niech ze zdziwieniem.

-E... Jedzenie? W plecaku mamy więcej- wymamrotał D'Jok, odwracając się. W ramionach trzymał kilka paczek chrupek w różnych smakach, zaś jego towarzysze butelki z napojami.

Fizjoterapeutka uniosła brew.

-Rozumiem, że od zniknięcia waszych przyjaciół możecie mieć prawo do tak zwanego doła, ale błagam was, dbajcie o swoją dietę!

-My będziemy grzeczni, niech się pani nie martwi. Czasem po prostu... musimy napchać się i nic nie robić.

-Przypilnuję ich- powiedziała Tia, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

-Tobie jestem w stanie uwierzyć. Dobrze, ale nie zapomnijcie o treningu.

-Tak jest!- zasalutowali żartobliwie, a gdy tylko usłyszeli odgłos zatrzaskujących się drzwi, odetchnęli z ulgą.

Zaśmiali się na myśl, że od pewnej zguby ocaliła ich jedna z wielu skrytek na jedzenie, którą po drodze do swojego pokoju założył Micro Ice. Wiedzieli, że gdy tylko odnajdą go, będą musieli odwdzięczyć mu się za ratunek. Na razie postanowili naprawdę skorzystać z jej zawartości - nie chcieli, aby jedzenie zmarnowało się. D'Jok, jako najlepszy kumpel czarnowłosego zawodnika, miał dostęp do zapasów znajdujących się w skrytkach, dlatego stwierdził, że nic się nie stanie, pod warunkiem, że odkupią wszystko, co zostanie zjedzone podczas studiowania ksiąg.

Biegiem opuścili korytarz i skierowali się do pokoju czerwonowłosego gracza, w którym czekali od dłuższego czasu pozostali członkowie drużyny. Rocket próbował rozegrać ze śpiącym Ahito partię szachów, Sinedd czytał powieść historyczną, zaś Mark, ubrany bardziej elegancko niż zazwyczaj, leżał na jednym z łóżek i wpatrywał się w holograficzny zegar na szafce nocnej. Usłyszawszy zbliżających się przyjaciół, uniósł głowę.

Napastnik, pomocniczka i obrońca ułożyli na fotelu zapasy, natomiast na stole pojawiły się trzy księgi, które znaleźli w bibliotece. Ahito otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się, widząc wspominane przez siebie tomy.

-Mówiłem, że się uda!

-Miałeś rację, bracie. A teraz, chłopaki, czas na kolejne szukanie- przypomniał Thran, rozdając książki.

Już po chwili siódemka zawodników była całkowicie pochłonięta poszukiwaniami informacji na temat lokalizowania innych osób za pomocą fluxa. Wydawało im się to jedyną możliwą opcją, również najbardziej prawdopodobną do zrealizowania. Urządzenia szpiegowskie należące do Piratów nie wiele mogły tutaj zdziałać, nieważne, ile prób by podjęli. Nie wiedzieli nawet, kto porwał ich przyjaciół...

Prawie od razu siedzący przy oknie D'Jok i Sinedd spostrzegli, że książki nie były napisane w języku, który znali. W żadnym stopniu nie przypomniał znanego im od dziecka zaeliońskiego, mowy używanej w większości galaktyki. Choć starali się, jak mogli, nie potrafili odczytać tekstu zapisanego błękitnym atramentem na nadszarpniętych przez czas stronach. Bez znajomości obcego im języka nie mieli szans na odnalezienie poszukiwanej formuły, a przez to i porwanych w nieznane przyjaciół i dzieci.

Niemalże w tej samej chwili z sześciu gardeł wyrwało się głośne przekleństwo. Kapitan drużyny pokręciła głową, w następnym momencie wyszła na korytarz. Kilka sekund później stanęła w drzwiach ze skarbonką w dłoniach. Sześcioro zawodników jęknęło unisono, po czym wyjęło z kieszeni drobne monety, i po kolei wrzuciło je do wnętrza puszki, co spotkało się z chichotem dziewczyny.

-Uwielbiam wasze miny, kiedy musicie to robić.

-Wiesz, że nie znosimy tego pomysłu- przypomniał Sinedd, przewracając oczyma.

-Ale to jedyny sposób by was oduczyć przeklinania. Przynajmniej nie będziecie strzelać żadnymi "petardami" przy dzieciach- odcięła się. Chłopak momentalnie zamilkł.

-To co teraz robimy? Żadne z nas nie zna tego języka, a w słownikach nie ma o nim ani jednej wzmianki. Ponieśliśmy totalną porażkę...

-Właśnie nie.

Sześć par oczu na powrót zwróciło się ku kapitan drużyny. Tia raz jeszcze tego dnia wyciągnęła przenośną klawiaturę i podłączyła się do dużego ekranu na ścianie. Nie zajęło jej długo odnalezienie potrzebnej informacji. W oka mgnieniu wyświetliła ją na monitorze.

-Do tej pory zastanawia mnie, dlaczego nikt nie używa już tego języka. Dame Simbai musiała uznać to za świetny sposób na zabezpieczenie cennej wiedzy, i ma rację. W dzisiejszych czasach nikt nie posługuje się staroakiliańskim!

-Że co?- tylko tyle byli w stanie wydusić z siebie lekko oszołomieni mężczyźni.

-Jest to język, w którym mówili i tworzyli nasi przodkowie. Aby jednak połączyć galaktykę, wymyślono sztuczny język, zaelion, który bardzo szybko wyparł wiele starych języków. Te, które zostały, wyewoluowały pod jego wpływem tak bardzo, że nie da się już ich odróżnić od pierwowzoru.

-Tia, a co ma to wspólnego z naszą sprawą? Żadne z nas nie rozumie tego języka!- Rocket wskazał ręką leżące na przykrytym błękitną kapą łóżku książki.

Dziewczyna podeszła do swojego chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

-Rodzice chcieli, żebym się go nauczyła, nie protestowałam. A poza tym, już znalazłam to, czego szukaliśmy.

Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza, zaraz jednak wszyscy zgromadzeni ryknęli z radości.

* * *

Jak najciszej udali się do sali treningowej, by tam spróbować wykonać rytuał znaleziony w księdze. Umówiony na bardzo ważne spotkanie, Mark opuścił budynek, przy czym zapewnił, że gdyby coś się stało, mają natychmiast go o tym powiadomić. Dodał też, że jeśli nie wróci, mogą uznać, że porwał go Technoid. Członkowie Snow Kids nie byli pewni, czy żartował.

Wiedzieli, że Dame Simbai nie będzie im przeszkadzać, w końcu sama powiedziała, że woli, by trenowali niż przyswajali puste kalorie. O nadejście Clampa oraz Artegora również się nie martwili - umówili się z Aarchem na piwo, toteż prawdopodobieństwo, że wrócą trzeźwi, wynosiło niemalże zero. Umiejący obsługiwać holotrener Thran i Rocket zostali na zewnątrz, by obserwować całą akcję i w razie potrzeby wyciągnąć przyjaciół. Pozostali weszli do środka.

Czworo zawodników pojawiło się w wygenerowanej przez komputer przestrzeni. W ciemności rozległ się głos byłego kapitana drużyny.

-Możecie zaczynać, na razie żadnych zakłóceń.

-Czy wystarczy nasza grupa? I co właściwie mamy zrobić? Poza tobą nikt z nas nie zrozumiał tych napisów!- zauważył D'Jok, kręcąc się niespokojnie.

Dziewczyna zwróciła głowę ku Ahito.

-Pamiętasz, czego uczyła cię Dame Simbai o fluxach?

-Oczywiście. Flux jest niezwykle potężną energią, w dawnych czasach uważaną nawet za magiczną, a znajduje się w jądrze każdej planety, na której istnieje życie. Na własnej skórze przekonaliśmy się, czym grozi brak fluxa na planecie, ale nam udało się to zmienić.

Przez krótką chwilę zawodnicy pogrążyli się we wspomnieniach sprzed roku, kiedy wygrali trzeci z rzędu puchar. I choć cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa, mieli świadomość, że będą mogli świętować dopiero, gdy ich planeta odzyska Oddech. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wrócili na Akilian, gdzie Dame Simbai krótko wprowadziła ich w skomplikowaną procedurę przywracania fluxa. Bramkarz drużyny Snow Kids miał, zupełnie jak w trakcie finału, przyciągnąć pozostały w przestrzeni kosmicznej Oddech, i oddać go ziemi. Pozostali członkowie gracze mieli mu w tym pomagać.

Nikt nie pamiętał, co właściwie stało się tamtego dnia. Wiedzieli tylko, że gdy obudzili się kilka godzin później, obolali i pozbawieni sił, niebo wydało im się bardziej niebieskie niż kiedykolwiek. Przez wiele nocy podziwiali błękitną zorzę polarną, mając świadomość, że coś się właśnie zmieniło. Zagadka rozwiązała się kilka miesięcy później, kiedy pewnego ranka zobaczyli, że śnieg zaczął topnieć, a na zamarzniętych od lat drzewach pojawiły się kwiaty. Wiosna wróciła na planetę, epoka lodowcowa na Akilianie skończyła się dzięki przywróceniu Oddechu... dzięki ich wysiłkom.

-Stańcie i zamknijcie oczy.

Niepewni, co powinni o tym sądzić, D'Jok i Sinedd wykonali polecenie.

-Teraz rozłóżcie szeroko ręce, tak, abyśmy stykali się wszyscy palcami prawych dłoni.

-Jesteś pewna, że zrobimy to dobrze?- wtrącił D'Jok.

-Tak. W cztery osoby stworzymy kompas, dzięki któremu odnajdziemy ślad Mei, Micro Ice'a i dzieci. Przyzwijcie Oddech i wyobraźcie sobie, że jesteście w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Spróbujcie zobaczyć nasz flux, i nie przejmujcie się, jeśli nic nie ma. Dlatego właśnie jesteśmy tu razem.

Z początku wydawało im się, że unoszą się swobodnie w pustce. Wokół nich świeciły oddalone o tysiące lat świetlnych gwiazdy, położony najbliżej księżyc Obia jaśniał jasnofioletową poświatą. Mieli wrażenie, że nic nie widzą, jak gdyby ich oczy zaszły mgłą. Zrobili jednak krok do przodu, później następne, powoli obracając się.

Wtem Ahito dostrzegł kątem oka niewyraźną, lecz z całą pewnością błękitną wstęgę. Pozostali skupili się na niej, starając dojść, w którym kierunku biegła. Wkrótce dołączyły do niej inne, równie blade wspomnienia fluxów. Powoli ślad się zacierał, lecz wciąż dało się coś z niego odczytać. Gdyby tylko były wyraźniejsze...!

Już mieli przerwać próbę, by podsumować zebrane informacje, gdy nagle poczuli zmierzającą w ich stronę falę. Cała czwórka krzyknęła, tym samym wytrącając się z równowagi. Na powrót pojawili się w holotrenerze, gdzie w następnej sekundzie zabłysło złote światło. Thran i Rocket rzucili się do uruchomienia procedury awaryjnej, lecz nim wprowadzili odpowiedni kod, holotrener samoistnie wyłączył się i uwolnił zawodników.

Wszyscy otworzyli oczy.

 _Niemożliwe._


	3. Chapter 3

-Ile. Jeszcze. Mam. Czekać?- wycedził Mark, opierając czołem o chłodne drzwi windy.

Zniecierpliwiony zastanawiał się, jak długo przyjdzie mu jeszcze czekać na dojazd na najwyższe piętro budynku, dlatego stracił rachubę czasu. Jego cierpliwość została jednakże już na samym wejściu do wieżowca wystawiona na ciężką próbę. Tuż po wejściu przez ogromne, szklane drzwi, został poddany kontroli osobistej. Gdyby nastąpiłoby to tylko jeden raz, jeszcze by zrozumiał. Ale przy każdych drzwiach?!

Z drugiej strony nie mógł się dziwić, w końcu udawał się na audiencję do jednego z najważniejszych ludzi w całej galaktyce Zaelion. Książę Maddox uprzedził go, że w związku z jego wizytą zostaną podjęte nadzwyczajne środki bezpieczeństwa. Nie poinformował go jedynie, jak bardzo ochrona zostanie wzmocniona. Nie spodziewał się, że raz po raz będzie zmuszony do poddawania się rewizji. Gdy jednak zastanowił się, stwierdził, że sam fakt bycia zaproszonym na prywatne spotkanie przez Maddoxa był wyróżnieniem i był w stanie poczekać kilka chwil więcej.

Nagle kabiną szarpnęło, jak gdyby zmieniła kierunek jazdy. Młody mężczyzna chwycił kurczowo dłońmi za barierki przyczepione do matowych ścian windy i popatrzył w górę. Lampy zatrzeszczały złowieszczo, po czym zamrugały kilka razy, jakby nie były pewne, czy powinny zgasnąć w tej sytuacji. Czując coraz silniejsze drżenie kabiny, Mark zaczął modlić się, by gwałtownie nie runęła w dół i nie przypieczętowała jego coraz bardziej niepewnej przyszłości.

Gdy winda zatrzymała się, a drzwi wciąż pozostawały zamknięte, Marka ogarnął gniew, jego cierpliwość wyczerpała się. Nie po to opuścił swoich przyjaciół i nie uczestniczył w próbie odnalezienia zaginionych zawodników, by spędzić pół dnia na kontrolach i staniu w niestabilnie kołyszącej się kabinie. Uderzył pięścią w ścianę tak mocno, że winda zatrzęsła się, zaś wokół rozniósł się przyjemny dla ucha dźwięk brzęczącej stali. Uaktywniło to relaksującą melodię w głośnikach, która jednak sprawiła, że wokół głowy gracza Snow Kids zdawały się kłębić czarne chmury strzelające miniaturowymi błyskawicami.

Kiedy zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie powinien wydostać się z kabiny na zewnątrz i spróbować opuścić budynek szybem wentylacyjnym, drzwi rozsunęły się łagodnie. Z daleka mógł rozpoznać masywną sylwetkę Maddoxa, stojącego przy stoliku do kawy. W dłoni trzymał filiżankę, od której czuć było aromatyczną woń świeżo palonej kawy, a choć stał do niego odwrócony plecami, nie przerywając kontemplacji rozciągającego się poza horyzont widoku na zaśnieżoną planetę, przemówił.

-Witaj Marku, jesteś punktualnie.

Młodzieniec pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale zaraz potem rozpędził się i ruszył w kierunku księcia. Miał zamiar wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie w mało profesjonalny sposób, ale nim zdążył przebiec połowę odległości dzielącą go od mężczyzny, ze zwróconego w stronę okna fotela dobiegł go głos, słodki i pełen niepewności. Głos, który tak bardzo pragnął usłyszeć.

-Mark?

-To... to ty, Nino?- zapytał, nie dowierzając.

 _To musi być sen_ , pomyślał. _Sen, z którego nie chcę się zbudzić_. A jednak nie śnił, to właśnie była rzeczywistość. Najdroższa jego sercu kobieta znajdowała się na wyciągnięcie ręki, wystarczyło tylko, by to uczynił. Nina była prawdziwa, tak samo prawdziwa była miękkość jej skóry, zapach kwiatowych perfum, spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu. Zrobił krok do przodu, potem kolejny, aż wreszcie dosięgnął swojej ukochanej i objął ją ramionami. W tym momencie cały świat zatrzymał się, liczyła się tylko ta chwila. Stali w milczeniu, próbując nacieszyć się sobą.

-Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz te wszystkie kontrole i tajemnice. Ninie bardzo zależało, aby nikt nie dowiedział się o tym spotkaniu, szczególnie jej siostra- usłyszał głos Maddoxa. Mężczyzna gestem pozwolił dwójce zakochanych usiąść.

-Tak bardzo się cieszę, że wreszcie cię widzę... Ale skąd się tu wzięłaś?

-Nie mogłam wytrzymać izolacji, której poddawała nas Nikki. Książę Maddox był tak dobry, że osobiście wszystkim się zajął. Siostra niczego nie podejrzewała i myśli, że jestem teraz na zakupach.

-Tęskniłem za tobą, każdej nocy marzyłem o dniu, w którym cię znów zobaczę- wyszeptał z uczuciem.

Niespodziewanie spostrzegł, że Nina spuściła głowę. Niebieskie oczy, zazwyczaj błyszczące z radości, patrzyły na świat ze smutkiem i zrezygnowaniem. Chcąc dowiedzieć się, co jest tego przyczyną, zwrócił głowę stronę księcia. Sądził, że otrzyma od niego odpowiedź na dręczącą go kwestię.

-Już nic nas nie rozdzieli, prawda? Teraz, gdy umożliwiłeś nam spotkanie, będziemy mogli się częściej widywać.

-Jest jedna rzecz, o której powinieneś wiedzieć, Marku. Tylko proszę... nie odrzuć mnie- usłyszał znów głos Niny.

-Cokolwiek to jest, nie boję się.

-Nie jestem człowiekiem, lecz robotem- wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem.

 _Robot_.

Mark podniósł się powoli z krzesła, oszołomiony. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że kobieta, którą kochał, której szukał tyle miesięcy była sztuczną inteligencją, istotą będącą jedynie imitacją prawdziwego człowieka. Serce i umysł zaczęły toczyć ze sobą brutalną walkę, które z nich powinno zostać wysłuchane. Przecież jego ukochana, łagodna i kochająca świat osoba nie mogła być sztucznym tworem. Już od dziecka uczył się, że roboty nie są zdolne do odczuwania tak silnych emocji jak miłość, gniew czy nienawiść, jedynie ich reakcje na poszczególne zdarzenia mogły zostać zaprogramowane. Stopniowo jednak zaczął rozumieć, że nie cała sytuacja nie była fikcją, że wszędzie widział sygnały o tym świadczące. Niemożność przyjścia do jej mieszkania, ciągła kontrola pozostałych członkiń drużyny, mnogość elektroniki, którą miała przy sobie, to, że nigdy nic nie jadła w czasie spotkań... Gdyby wcześniej połączył fakty, wcześniej by zrozumiał.

W pewnej chwili usłyszał, jak młoda kobieta prosi księcia Maddoxa o zakończenie spotkania. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie podjął decyzję, i choć nie wiedział, czy nie będzie jej później żałował, czuł, że była ona słuszna.

-Nie obchodzi mnie, kim lub czym jesteś. Moje uczucia względem ciebie się nie zmienią, dlatego... Dlatego znajdę sposób, abyś stała się człowiekiem!- ostatnie zdanie niemalże wykrzyczał.

Nie mógł zdobyć się na odwagę, by otworzyć oczy i odwrócić się. Stał więc wyprostowany i czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Niny. Po kilku sekundach wyczuł, że młoda kobieta wstała z siedzenia i ostrożnie wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń. Cofnęła ją jednak, niepewna, czy to, co usłyszała, było prawdą. W odpowiedzi zacisnął mocniej powieki, okręcił się na jednej nodze i wziął w objęcia, nie zważając już, co stanie się później.

-Chciałam ci to wcześniej powiedzieć- powiedziała, łkając cicho.

-Nic się nie stało. Obiecuję, że uczynię cię człowiekiem, tak byśmy mogli już zawsze być razem.

Porozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas, wyjawiając ściszonym głosem swoje najskrytsze tajemnice. Aby nie przeszkadzać zakochanym, przywódca Technoidu wyszedł z pomieszczenia, dodając tylko, że niebawem on i Nina będą musieli wrócić do siebie, żeby nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń. Pożegnali się krótko, jednakże nie postrzegali tej rozłąki jako kolejnej możliwości oddalenia się od siebie, wręcz przeciwnie. Tym razem ich uczucia powrócą silniejsze, gdy odnajdą sposób na to, by być ze sobą.

Skupiony wyłącznie na oddalającym się ku niebu statku, dopiero po kilku chwilach do Marka dotarło, że telefon w kieszeni kurtki wibruje. Wyciągnął go i zobaczył, że jego przyjaciele próbowali się do niego dodzwonić już po raz dziesiąty. Przeczuwając, że chodzi o ich eksperyment, natychmiast odebrał. Naraz usłyszał głośne szmery, dlatego nie mógł zrozumieć słów, które do niego docierały.

-Zaraz, czekaj, powtórz!- zapadła głucha cisza, w czasie której ciemnoskóry zawodnik zaczął poważnie zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie stracił głosu.

- _Dzieci wróciły_.

* * *

Siódemka graczy oczekiwała z niecierpliwością przed gabinetem na wyjście Dame Simbai. Gdy tylko zrozumieli, co się wydarzyło, natychmiast skontaktowali się z rodzicami dzieci należących do Klubu Galactik, którzy w niespełna pięć minut spakowali się i wyruszyli w podróż. Mieli świadomość, że pobudzeni nadzieją i radością dorośli jak na skrzydłach dotrą na miejsce, a gdy już nacieszą się odnalezionymi pociechami, zbiorą się, by wykrzyczeć tygodnie strachu i niepewności o życie dzieci. Cała ich złość skupi się na nich, choć niczemu nie byli winni.

Prędzej wyczuli niż usłyszeli kroki nadchodzącej kobiety. Nim choćby zdążyła sięgnąć do klamki, oni już stali pod drzwiami.

-I co z nimi? Co z Sonyą?- pytał chyba najbardziej zdenerwowany Sinedd.

-Dzieci mają się całkiem dobrze, nie martwcie się. Są wystraszone, głodne i zmęczone, ale nic im nie będzie. Wkrótce dojdą do siebie.

-Możemy je zobaczyć?- wtrącił Rocket poważnym tonem, który cała drużyna znała z treningów pod jego okiem. Dame Simbai westchnęła, ale cofnęła się o kilka kroków, odsłaniając wejście.

-Ten jeden raz wam pozwalam. Ale pamiętajcie, nie męczcie ich.

Podziękowali fizjoterapeutce i powoli weszli do pomieszczenia. Prawie wszystkie łóżka były zajęte przez pochodzących z różnych części galaktyki młodych zawodników, w większości już przytomnych. Szeptali między sobą, nerwowo rozglądając się wokoło, jak gdyby bali się, że ktoś ukarze ich za rozmowę. Dwie dziewczynki siedziały na jednym łóżku, trzymając za ręce. W jednej z nich Sinedd rozpoznał swoją siostrę, i choć przez kilka sekund wahał się, czy powinien podejść, stwierdził, że nie mógł dłużej czekać i musiał dotknąć Sonyi, by mieć pewność, że nic jej się nie stało. Poruszył nieznacznie ustami, próbując wymówić jej imię, jednakże nie potrafił wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Na dźwięk jego kroków dziewczynka odwróciła się - w tamtej chwili nic nie mogło przeszkodzić im w doskoczeniu do siebie i przytuleniu po tygodniach odizolowania.

Pozostałe dzieciaki również się ożywiły. Choć ich strach nie minął, został on w znacznej części wyparty przez zaskoczenie, że zobaczyli znajome twarze swoich instruktorów, opiekunów i wzorów do naśladowania.

-Co się z wami działo przez cały ten czas?- zapytała Tia. Wiedziała, że Dame Simbai nie będzie tego pochwalała, lecz musieli poznać prawdę. W niewoli wciąż pozostawało dwoje zawodników.

-Chcieli wyciągnąć z nas fluxy- odpowiedziała nagle cichym, bezbarwnym głosem Sonya, tak bardzo różnym od tego, który zwykli słyszeć z jej ust. -Kazali nam trenować bez wytchnienia, zmuszali do używania fluxów, zadawali dotyczące ich pytania. Zwrócili nas jednak, ponieważ uznali, że jesteśmy zbyt słabi, nie mamy w sobie mocy, jak to ujął jeden z nich.

-W jaki sposób tu wróciliście?

-Nie jestem w stanie tego wyjaśnić. Wrzucili nas do zamkniętego pomieszczenia, zgasło światło, a wtedy mieliśmy wrażenie, że się rozpadamy na miliony kawałków. Gdy to uczucie minęło, byliśmy już w holotrenerze.

Wszyscy członkowie Snow Kids popatrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczo. Musieli zadać im jeszcze jedno pytanie.

-A wiecie, co się stało z Mei i Micro Ice'm?- dzieci zgodnie pokręciły głowami.

-Ostatnio wcale ich nie widzieliśmy- dodał pochodzący z Xenon chłopiec. -Wiemy tylko, że dalej tam są, i nie zamierzają ich wypuścić.

Dorośli zawodnicy po kolei uścisnęli dłonie każdego z młodych graczy, dziękując im za wytrwałość i odwagę, a także udzielenie odpowiedzi na ich pytania. Poproszone o zachowanie tego w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, dzieci obiecały, że nie pisną słowem nawet swoim rodzicom. Zmartwiony o stan młodszej siostry Sinedd nie od razu dał się przekonać, że pora wyjść, lecz gdy sama Sonya go o to poprosiła, wysłuchał jej. Całą siódemkę zastanowił jednak fakt, że barwa głosu dziewczynki znów uległa znacznej zmianie.

Zostawiwszy krótką notatkę informującą trenerów o ich wyjściu do baru należącego do matki Micro Ice'a, opuścili pomieszczenie i natychmiast skierowali się ku wyjściu z Akademii. Nieważne, jak bezpiecznie się w niej czuli, chcieli mieć całkowitą pewność, że nikt ich nie podsłucha. Dlatego też gdy potężny budynek zniknął z ich pola widzenia, skręcili w odmiennym kierunku i zaczęli zmierzać ku starej kryjówce Rocketa. Oddalona o kilka kilometrów od miasta jaskinia zmieniła się w niewielkim stopniu, mimo że śniegi w znacznej ilości miejsc już ustąpiły. Lodowe ściany wciąż biły chłodem. Dla pewności pozostawienia tego miejsca w tajemnicy, w czasie drogi co jakiś czas zatrzymywali się, by zatrzeć ślady.

Dotarłszy na miejsce, cała siódemka zasiadła przy przywiezionym stosunkowo niedawno stole, mogącym pomieścić zarówno obecnych, jak i dawnych członków Snow Kids. Wiedzieli, że sprawa jest poważna, i że nie mogą się nad nią długo zastanawiać.

Pierwszy zabrał głos Ahito.

-Kiedy dzieci wróciły, sprawdziłem jeszcze raz ślad ich fluxów. Miejsce, do którego ich zabrano, położone jest w pobliżu Strefy 17, lecz tutaj mogę się mylić, bo choć ślad jest wyraźny, występują drobne zakłócenia, z którymi nie jestem sobie na ten moment w stanie poradzić.

-Wiemy, że potrzebują naszych fluxów, oraz gdzie przetrzymują naszych przyjaciół. Pytanie brzmi następująco: w jakim celu?

-Nie możemy się teraz nad tym zastanawiać, musimy skupić się na uratowaniu M'Ice'a i Mei!- wtrącił D'Jok, gwałtownie podnosząc się z krzesła.

W jednej chwili rozgorzała się bitwa na słowa. Każdy z zawodników miał inne zdanie na temat ich dalszego działania. Nie wiedzieli, co powinni zrobić: poprosić o pomoc Stowarzyszenie, Technoid, wziąć wszystko we własne ręce, czekać na rozwój zdarzeń? Możliwości było wiele, czasu na podjęcie decyzji- wręcz przeciwnie, coraz mniej. Wszyscy chcieli dobrze, nie mieli jednak pojęcia, jak przeprowadzić całą akcję na swoją i ich przyjaciół korzyść.

Gdy wydawałoby się, że nic nie uciszy zdenerwowanych Akiliańczyków, kapitan drużyny z niespodziewaną u tak drobnej osoby siłą uderzyła otwartą dłonią w stół. Sześć głosów równocześnie uwięzło w gardłach. Rocket podziękował niemo swej ukochanej, że potrafiła ich ogarnąć.

-Wszyscy jesteśmy wstrząśnięci tym, co się wydarzyło, ale chłopaki, opanujcie się choć raz! Skupcie się.

-Co więc proponujesz?

Młoda kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech.

-Z relacji dzieci wynika, że Mei i Micro Ice nie mają wiele czasu, dlatego musimy ich odbić, i to jak najszybciej. W ciągu maksymalnie trzech dni musimy zorganizować całą akcję, dotrzeć na miejsce i ich wydostać, nie dając się przy tym zabić. Jesteśmy na pewno zgodni co do tego, że Aarch, Artegor, Clamp i Dame Simbai nie powinni się o tym dowiedzieć, podobnie przywódcy Piratów. Nie możemy tracić ani chwili dłużej, należy rozpocząć przygotowania.

-Zgłaszam się do obsługi technicznej tego szaleństwa!- natychmiast zgłosił się Thran. -Na podstawie zebranych danych uda mi się ustalić najszybszą trasę, zorganizować zasoby, a może nawet włamię się do planów tej "placówki".

-Ja i Sinedd udamy się na miejsce i odbijemy ich- dodał D'Jok, wymieniwszy kilka słów z sąsiadem.

-Ktoś będzie musiał nas kryć i odwrócić uwagę całej obsługi technicznej, ale tym zajmiemy się później.

Nagle Mark podniósł do góry rękę, udzielając sobie tym samym prawa do głosu.

-Dobra, ustaliliśmy już wszystko, ale wciąż pozostaje jeden problem... _Jak_ mamy dokonać niemożliwego bez pomocy Sonny'ego Blackbonesa i jego piratów?

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Tia uśmiechnęła się.

-A kto powiedział, że zrobimy to sami?

* * *

W półmroku zalśniła para szarych oczu. Ich właściciel powoli uniósł głowę w stronę swojej towarzyszki.

-Jak myślisz, uda nam się?

-Nie wiem. Ale jeśli nie spróbujemy, to być może już nigdy nie opuścimy tego miejsca- Mei przygryzła wargę, opierając się zaciemniającemu jej umysł zmęczeniu.

-No, chyba, że jako wesołe trupy- ułamek sekundy później Micro Ice jęknął, kiedy dziewczyna trzepnęła go, choć z niewielką siłą, w ramię. -Za co to?!

-Wiesz, że przestałam lubić tego typu żarty już dawno temu.

-Dawno temu, czyli kiedy?

-Tak ze dwie minuty temu?

Nikt nie musiał im przypominać o ich sytuacji - była ona całkowicie beznadziejna. Bezustanne wykorzystywanie ich do wszelkiego rodzaju eksperymentów wyniszczało ich organizmy, natomiast ciągłe terroryzowanie oraz używanie Smogu osłabiało ich hart ducha i wolę przetrwania. To, co teraz przeżywali, coraz trudniej było nazwać życiem, jeśli wciąż je przypominało. Za wszelką cenę musieli spróbować wydostać się z miejsca, które z każdym dniem coraz bardziej przypominało piekło na ziemi. Czuli, że jeśli będą zwlekać, już nigdy nie wrócą do domu.

Usłyszawszy kroki zbliżających się strażników, oczyścili umysły z wszelkich zbędnych myśli. Nic nie mogło im przeszkodzić w spełnieniu swojego zamiaru, dlatego skupili się tylko i wyłącznie na następnych kilku minutach. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, z rezygnacją w oczach podnieśli się na nogi i posłusznie wyszli z pomieszczenia. Otaczający ich mężczyźni z początku nie mówili ani słowa, lecz wkrótce zaczęli dyskutować na temat tego, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymają mordercze treningi, i kiedy ich przywódcy sprowadzą następne "króliki doświadczalne". Nie dbali o to, że dwójka przyjaciół ich słyszy, najwyraźniej ich celem było dobicie ich jeszcze bardziej, aby całkowicie załamali się i zamknęli w sobie.

Nie spodziewali się jednak tego, co miało się następnie wydarzyć. Przez cały okres spędzony w zamknięciu Mei zdołała poznać i zapamiętać wszystkie trasy prowadzące przez budynek, nie tylko na podstawie każdej z "przechadzek", lecz także słyszanych na korytarzach rozmów. Ona i Micro Ice postanowili wykorzystać fakt, iż wszyscy wokół ignorowali ich, twierdząc, że nigdy się nie wydostaną, a sami dali im wszystkie potrzebne informacje.

Gdy znaleźli się na najlepiej znanym im korytarzu, przyjaciele zebrali wszystkie siły i wyrwali się trzymającym ich dryblasom. Nie odwracając się ani razu, pobiegli przed siebie. Ostatni czas spędzony w niewoli poświęcili na opracowanie trasy do hangaru, skąd mogliby opuścić więzienie. Z tyłu usłyszeli groźne głosy bijące na alarm, lecz nie zważali na nie. Liczyło się tylko to, aby dobiec do celu, uciec i wrócić do domu. Młoda kobieta zerknęła ukradkiem na swojego towarzysza, który gestem przypomniał jej o najbliższym skręcie. Choć marzyła, by wrócić do drużyny, gdzie czekali na nią jej chłopak i przyjaciele, oraz rodziny (kolejność nie była przypadkowa), wydawało się, że Micro Ice'owi zależało na powrocie jeszcze bardziej. Po ich ostatniej poważnej rozmowie postanowił, że gdy wróci, spróbuje zawalczyć o uczucia Yuki oraz wzmocnić swe więzi z przyjaciółmi. W pewnej chwili zorientowała się, że zazdrości mu jego determinacji, która za każdym razem nakazywała mu nie poddawać się i walczyć dalej. Jej tego brakowało, a najlepiej świadczyła o tym ciągła kontrola jej matki. Nie ważne, jak bardzo się starała i opierała, kobieta wciąż wykorzystywała ją do osiągnięcia swych zamiarów.

Po raz kolejny skręcili, tym razem w lewo, i przyspieszyli. Nie mieli dużo siły, wręcz padali ze zmęczenia, ale wiedzieli, że musieli wykorzystać każdą, najmniejszą krztynę energii, jaka im pozostała, aby dokonać niemożliwego. Choćby ich serca miały się zatrzymać z wysiłku, nie mogli przerwać biegu, lecz kontynuować. Zbliżali się już do celu, czuli to. Nagle z bocznego korytarza wybiegło około dziesięciu uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Przerażenie niemalże odebrało Mei oddech, przez myśl przemknęło jej, że to już koniec. Jej uszy rejestrowały coraz więcej złowróżebnych okrzyków, zaraz potem z tyłu pojawiło się jeszcze więcej osób, gotowych powstrzymać ich.

-Uciekaj!- usłyszała. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Micro Ice zatrzymuje się, zagradzając drogę przeciwnikom. Z zaciśniętymi pięściami rzucił się na pierwszego z nich, wykorzystując do ataku swą zwinność, czym wyprowadził przeciwnika z równowagi. Zadany cios ze stosunkowo niewielką siłą w brzuch sprawił, że ten wpadł na swojego towarzysza. Zdało jej się, że powiedział _Przekaż Yuki, że ją kocham_ , ale nie mogła go zostawić samego. Z drugiej strony, jeśli uda jej się uciec, natychmiast wróci z przyjaciółmi, by go uratować. Przez ułamek sekundy dwie strony ścierały się ze sobą, nie wiedziała, której z nich posłuchać.

Zawahała się.

 _Przegrałaś._

Tuż przed nią pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zarzucili na nią stalowy łańcuch. Być może udałoby się jej jeszcze go uniknąć, gdyby nie krzyk, który przeszył powietrze. Micro Ice rozpaczliwie spróbował zaczerpnąć oddech, kiedy jeden ze strażników uderzył go w splot słoneczny. Nie będąc w stanie bronić się, nieznajomi przeciwnicy rzucili się na niego gromadą, uderzając ze wszystkich stron. Młodego mężczyznę bito otwartymi dłońmi i kopano, nawet wtedy, gdy upadł na zimną podłogę i wyłącznie osłaniał się przed spadającymi na niego razami.

Krzyczała, płakała, by go zostawili. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby tak raniono jej przyjaciela, nie dlatego, że stanął w jej obronie i chciał umożliwić jej wydostanie się z niewoli. Kiedy zrozumiała, że nic ich nie powstrzyma, zacisnęła powieki, próbując odciąć się od świata. Niestety, zamiast tego przytrzymali ją jeszcze mocniej i brutalnie odwrócili jej twarz, zmuszając do patrzenia na cierpienie Micro Ice'a. Z każdą chwilą walczył coraz mniej, przestawał się opierać. Wreszcie, po wielu minutach kaźni, jego poturbowane, zakrwawione ciało znieruchomiało.

Modliła się, by to wszystko było tylko złym snem. Że M'Ice zaraz podniesie się z ziemi, że obudzą się w swoich łóżkach, a potem pójdą razem z przyjaciółmi do parku, aby najeść się pieczonymi jabłkami i kasztanami, a potem próbować zwabić do siebie skaczące po drzewach wiewiórki, tak jak zaplanowali na pierwszy dzień jesieni, kiedy skończyła się epoka lodowcowa. Rzeczywistość malowała się jednak zupełnie inaczej.

-Nie doceniłem was- powiedział zamaskowany mężczyzna, przez którego to wszystko zostało zaplanowane.

Z jej drżących warg nie wydostało się ani jedno słowo, choć miała ich wiele do powiedzenia. Przytłoczyły ją niedowierzanie, żal i wstyd, bo zawiodła osobę, która zaufała jej, wierzyła w nią, powierzyła swój największy sekret. Zawiodła, bo nie potrafiła sama podjąć decyzji, bo była zbyt przerażona, by to zrobić.

-Powinienem był przewidzieć wasz plan. Cóż, i tak się zdarza. Przynajmniej teraz wiem, czego mogę się spodziewać po wszystkich was- w jego głosie słyszało się wyraźną nutę rozbawienia.

Podszedł bliżej Mei, która wciąż wbijała spojrzenie w sztywne ciało przyjaciela.

-Nie obawiaj się, twój przyjaciel jeszcze żyje. To, co się właśnie stało, jest wyłącznie twoją winą, masz tego świadomość? Gdybyś się nie wahała, być może to skończyłoby się inaczej. On cierpi tylko przez ciebie. Może teraz nauczysz się podejmować decyzje, o jeszcze dostaniesz jakąś do podjęcia- w następnej chwili zwrócił się do swych podwładnych. -Niech dołączy do przyjaciela, macie wolną rękę.

Już miał odejść, gdy przypomniał sobie coś. Zatrzymał się i, zerknąwszy w jej stronę, zwrócił się do niej raz jeszcze.

-Nie mogę się doczekać, aż cała drużyna znajdzie się tutaj. Wreszcie zdobędę to, na czym mi zależy - sekret Oddechu. Wiesz, że złapali się na przynętę? Będą tu lada dzień, gotowi zrobić wszystko, o co ich poproszę, bym tylko was wypuścił.

W następnej chwili Strażnicy rzucili ją na ziemię, po czym zaczęli atakować tak, jak wcześniej Micro Ice'a. Na początku była zbyt zszokowana tym, co zrobiła przyjacielowi, by rejestrować ból. Później jednak zwinęła się, próbując osłonić najbardziej wrażliwe części ciała przed atakami. Wkrótce balansowała na skraju utraty świadomości, z bólu zaczęła majaczyć. Z jej ust wydobył się niewyraźny bełkot, błaganie, aby przestali, jednak podobnie jak za poprzednim razem jej prośby nie zostały wysłuchane.

Ostatnią jej myślą było to, aby nikt nie cierpiał z jej powodu.

* * *

Podczas gdy większość Snow Kids wróciła już do Akademii, by rozpocząć przygotowania, Tia przemierzała nadzwyczaj spokojnym krokiem ulice miasta. Teraz, gdy już wykonali pierwszy duży krok w stronę odbicia przyjaciół, poczuła się trochę lepiej. Wciąż pozostało wiele do zrobienia, jednak ten etap był już za nimi. W tym momencie jedyną rzeczą, którą mogła się martwić, to zorganizowanie potrzebnych zasobów. Mieli mało czasu i wiele do zrobienia, jednakże nie bez powodu reprezentanci planety Akilian byli uważani przez piratów za ponadprzeciętnie inteligentnych i zdolnych młodych ludzi. Wszyscy wokół przekonali się o tym już dawno temu i nikt nie śmiał temu zaprzeczyć.

Gdy mijała pomalowane niebieską farbą latarnie, zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Nie myliła się, kiedy kilka tygodni wcześniej wysłała w przestrzeń kosmiczną wiadomość - dotarła ona do odpowiedniej osoby. Przeczucie nie zawiodło jej, podpowiadając, by tego samego dnia udała się na samotny spacer. W tej samej chwili poczuła na sobie czyjeś intensywne spojrzenie, ale nie musiała się odwracać.

-Kogoś szukasz, Miętówko?- usłyszała głos, którego od bardzo dawna nie słyszała bez żadnych zniekształceń; głos, który w dzieciństwie towarzyszył jej każdego dnia.

-Podobnie jak cała galaktyka, Stevens.


	4. Chapter 4

Gdy dwanaście lat temu czternastoletni wówczas Stevens opuszczał wraz ze swoją rodziną księżyc Obia, by powrócić na archipelag Shiloe i dołączyć do piratów, Tia nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek go zobaczy. Piratów tropiono w całej galaktyce, a sama "praca", jak się o niej pieszczotliwie wyrażali, była niezwykle niebezpieczna. To jednak nie odstraszało wyrzutków społeczeństwa oraz tych, którzy mieli odmienne poglądy. Życie pirata dawało wielu z nich drugą szansę i umożliwiało walkę o swoje przekonania na swoich rodzinnych planetach.

Poznali się pewnego wiosennego popołudnia, kiedy w dniu swoich ósmych urodzin Tia wracała ze szkoły. Bardzo ciężko nawiązywała kontakty z innymi dziećmi, a bycie dzieckiem dyplomatów wcale jej nie pomagało. Ponieważ w tamtym czasie nie podlegała tak ścisłej kontroli, postanowiła przejść się obok boiska, wzdłuż którego ogrodzenia rosły krzaki pachnącej mięty. Zaczęła zrywać pojedyncze pędy, by później wraz ze swoją opiekunką, Stellą, przygotować herbatę dla siebie i rodziców. Lubiła tę roślinę, nie tylko dlatego, że przypominały barwą jej tęczówki, lecz także za słodki, orzeźwiający w gorące dni zapach. Gdy miała już wystarczająco dużo liści, podniosła się z ziemi i skierowała ku drodze. W tej samej chwili usłyszała nadlatującą w jej kierunku piłkę, która wyleciała ponad siatkę. Bez wahania położyła nazbieraną miętę na plecaku, po czym doskoczyła do piłki. Kopiąc ją przed siebie, nie pozwoliła sobie jej odebrać i wkrótce znalazła się przed bramką drużyny szkolnej, za którą nie przepadała. Nagle tuż przed nią pojawił się jeden z jej członków, który z dużą siłą wpadł na nią i wykopał piłkę daleko w tył. Nim jednak zdążyła ona dolecieć do połowy boiska, inny, starszy od Tii chłopiec przejął ją i pobiegł ku bramce. Drużyna przeciwna zwróciła się w jego stronę, a wtedy blondyn z uśmiechem podał białowłosej dziewczynce piłkę. Chociaż się nie znali, rozumieli się bez słów. Zaraz po skończeniu meczu postanowili porozmawiać, a gdy okazało się, że mieszkają niedaleko siebie, wrócili razem.

Mimo dużej, bo aż czteroletniej różnicy wieku, oraz dzielącej ich przepaści społecznej, zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Spotykali się zawsze po szkole, by pograć w piłkę nożną, porozmawiać o minionych wydarzeniach lub zjeść upieczone przez Tię ciasteczka (z kawałkami czekolady, zazwyczaj udekorowane miętą, od której wzięło się jej przezwisko). To właśnie Stevens był pierwszym świadkiem powrotu Oddechu, w czasie jednego z ich treningów. Techniczna strona gry również stanowiła zasługę blondyna, który wolne chwile spędzał z nosem wetkniętym w książki poświęcone temu sportowi. Jedynie Stella wiedziała o ich przyjaźni - gdyby rodzice Tii się o tym dowiedzieli, już nigdy nie pozwoliliby jej wracać samej do domu.

Ich pożegnanie było krótkie, zbyt krótkie. Tia zdążyła jedynie wręczyć mu plecioną z kolorowych nitek bransoletkę i lniany worek, do którego włożyła suszone liście mięty. Pamiętała, że ostatnie słowa usłyszane z jego ust brzmiały _Kogoś szukasz, Miętówko?_ , w chwilę później już go nie było. Nie widziała go potem przez kilka lat, nie wiedziała, co się z nim działo. Podejrzewała, kim może być czołowy zawodnik drużyny Piratsów, lecz nie miała na to żadnych dowodów. Jego głos zawsze był zniekształcony, a twarz skrywały gogle i ciemna tkanina.

Zmieniło się to, gdy podczas ostatniego Pucharu spod czarnego rękawa wyłonił się barwny splot.

Dlatego też siedzieli teraz w jednej z kawiarni na obrzeżach miasta, popijając kawę. Choć mieli sobie wiele do powiedzenia po latach rozłąki, wiedzieli, że będą musieli ograniczyć czas rozmowy do absolutnego minimum. Tia wprowadziła więc Stevensa w porwanie graczy Snow Kids, jednocześnie przyglądając się niewidzianej od lat twarzy, która, choć wydoroślała, wciąż była twarzą jej starego przyjaciela. W przypominających barwą czekoladę oczach wciąż migotały iskry poczucia humoru.

-Chcesz, żebyśmy w, przypuśćmy, dwadzieścia cztery godziny zorganizowali transport i zaopatrzenie, a następnie pomogli wam dostać się do Strefy 17, odbić waszych przyjaciół i wrócić tutaj _BEZ WIEDZY_ Sonny'ego?- brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

-Dokładnie. Cała wyprawa pozostanie tajemnicą również wśród nas.

Młody mężczyzna upił łyk gorącego, pachnącego wanilią napoju, po czym wyprostował się w fotelu.

-Na Shiloe znajduje się ukryty, dodatkowy arsenał, używany tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Nie sądzę, by ktoś zorientował się, że z niego skorzystaliśmy, jeśli uzupełnimy wszystkie zapasy. Odnośnie strefy logistycznej... najwygodniej byłoby, gdyby Thranowi udało się korzystać z systemu Clampa, bo stanowiłoby to bardzo duże ułatwienie dla obydwu stron, mógłby połączyć się bezpośrednio z naszymi dwoma informatykami i wymieniać się danymi. Natomiast to, co dotyczy już samej akcji - do środka nie będziemy mogli zabrać więcej niż sześć osób.

-Proponuję, aby wziąć D'Jok'a i Sinedda. Obydwaj są silni i zwinni, o czym mogłeś się przekonać, lecz chodzi mi także o to, by nie robili niepotrzebnego zamieszania. W ten sposób będę mieć pewność, że nic złego się nie stanie.

-Widzę, że wciąż mamy podobne poglądy na wiele tematów! Zgadzam się. Oprócz nich ja, Davison, Wilkinson i...- Tia przerwała mu.

-I ja- zanim Stevens zdążył zareagować, kontynuowała. -Umiem obsługiwać broń, uczestniczyłam już w wyprawie pirackiej, a skoro ty, również jako kapitan drużyny, będziesz brał w tym aktywny udział, nie ma nic na przeciwko, bym nie mogła dołączyć. Ktoś musi was pilnować.

-Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Spodziewałem się, że to powiesz! Pozostaje już tylko kwestia finansów...

-Zapłacę każdą cenę, jakiej zażądasz ty i twoi piraci.

-Gdybym mógłbym ci pomóc w pojedynkę, z chęcią bym to zrobił, ale taka akcja wymaga większego zaangażowania i zasobów niż przeciętna, również dlatego, że musimy to zrobić w tajemnicy, oraz...- policzki Stevensa przybrały kolor dojrzałych truskawek -odkładam na ślub z Kate.

Kapitan drużyny Snow Kids uśmiechnęła się, wspominając blondwłosą zawodniczkę Piratsów. Nie dziwiła się, że ta odważna i honorowa kobieta wpadła w oko piratowi. W magazynach plotkarskich, które czytała przez ramię Mei, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego ludzie się interesują ich prywatnym życiem, zauważyła artykuł dotyczący właśnie graczy z archipelagu Shiloe. Zastanawiano się w nim, dlaczego Kate zapuściła włosy, a także analizowano wspólną taktykę gry dwójki zawodników, która ponoć wyraźnie wskazywała na ich zażyłość.

-Gratuluję ci, Stevens. Mam nadzieję, że zaprosisz mnie na uroczystość!- powiedziała, ściskając go serdecznie.

-Gdzieżbym śmiał cię pominąć, Miętówko! Teraz, gdy wreszcie się spotkaliśmy, nie mógłbym tego zrobić- zaśmiał się, ale pamiętając, że mieli niewiele czasu, znów spoważniał. -Na razie ty zaproponuj kwotę.

-Czy sto tysięcy dla każdego z uczestników oraz kolejne czterysta na organizację i zaopatrzenie wystarczy?

Oczy blondyna przybrały wielkość spodków do filiżanek.

-Widzę, że sprawdzałaś ceny, ale tyle jest za dużo. Wystarczy po sześćdziesiąt i dwieście.

-To wynagrodzenie za zlecenie, lecz jeśli naprawdę twierdzisz, że proponuję zbyt wiele, dwadzieścia procent z proponowanej kwoty przeznaczycie na wsparcie badań nad obudzeniem fluxa archipelagu, zgoda?

-Ciężka z ciebie zawodniczka, ale przyjmijmy, że zaakceptuję twoją aktualną propozycję. Powiedz mi, w takim razie, jak zamierzasz dać nam te pieniądze? W gotówce będzie trudno, a przelew jest niemożliwy.

-Dyplomaci są objęci immunitetem, dlatego nie musisz martwić się o sposób.

-Czyli co, w przyszłości obejmiesz tę funkcję?- mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

-Być może, na razie jestem główną kandydatką.

Zostawiwszy pieniądze za kawę na stoliku, opuścili lokal. Na zewnątrz jeden z ostatnich, starych zegarów w mieście wybił godzinę osiemnastą, zapowiadając rychły zachód słońca. Oznaczało to również czas pożegnania przyjaciół, którzy podeszli do niego z ogromną niechęcią. Jedynie przez kilka chwil udało im się przeprowadzić rozmowę choć odrobinę zbliżoną do tych sprzed lat. Wiedzieli jednak, że muszą się rozejść, aby ich plan mógł się powieść. Stevens skrył twarz pod czarną kominiarką, i nim ktokolwiek zdążył zauważyć, użył jednego z pirackich urządzeń, by stać się niewidzialnym.

Straciwszy z oczu starego przyjaciela, Tia pobiegła do Akademii.

* * *

Rocket odstawił kubek z herbatą na biurko, po czym oklapł bezwładnie na swoje łóżko. Z kieszeni charakterystycznej kurtki wypadło niewielkie pudełko. Natychmiast wziął je w dłoń i otworzył, by po raz kolejny spojrzeć na wykonany z białego złota pierścionek, w którym umieszczono jasny szmaragd.

Prawdę mówiąc, obecny trener Snow Kids planował oświadczyć się białowłosej zawodniczce o wiele wcześniej. Wielokrotnie rozmawiał z jej rodzicami, ambasadorami księżyca Obia. Z początku to właśnie ich reakcji obawiał się najbardziej, jednakże gdy okazało się, nie wnoszą żadnych obiekcji, a wręcz są szczęśliwi z tego powodu, postanowił nie zwlekać dłużej. Niestety właśnie wtedy porwano cały Klub Galactik oraz ich przyjaciół, co uniemożliwiło mu zrealizowanie swego celu. Choć zastanawiał się wiele razy, czy powinien to zrobić, w ostatecznym rozrachunku zawsze dochodził do wniosku, iż nie była to najlepsza pora na poproszenie ukochanej o rękę.

Miał świadomość, że wielu będzie przeciwnych jego decyzji. Że są zbyt młodzi na małżeństwo, że być może zakocha się jeszcze w kimś innym, że pierwsza miłość zwykle nie jest trwała... powodów istniało mnóstwo. Bratanek Aarcha nie zamierzał jednak poddawać się, lecz walczyć o to, co uważał za słuszne. Każdy nowy dzień utwierdzał go jeszcze bardziej o sile uczucia, które narodziło się siedem lat wcześniej.

Po pewnym czasie stwierdził, że nadeszła pora, by skończył swoją krótką przerwę. Reszta drużyny pracowała w pocie czoła nad organizacją akcji ratunkowej ich przyjaciół, obecnie próbując znaleźć sposób na udostępnienie sprzętu Clampa do dyspozycji Thrana, który, jako mózg ich części operacji, potrzebował bezpośredniego łącza z piratami. Wciąż nie było pewne, kto uda się tę akcję, lecz na pewno Ahito zostawał w Akademii, by kryć towarzyszy. Wpadł nawet na pomysł, jak to zrobić - postanowił nagrać liczne dialogi wypowiadane przez innych członków drużyny, by móc później odtwarzać je i pozorować obecność nieobecnych osób. Rocket przyznał, że ten pomysł, chociaż prosty i być może banalny, okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Młodszy z bliźniaków wypróbował swoją ideę wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze o niej nie wiedział. Gdyby bramkarz nie pokazał mu dyktafonu, do końca byłby przekonany, że naprawdę słyszy innych zawodników.

Kiedy dołączył do zgromadzonych w salonie przyjaciół, zauważył, że kapitan drużyny wciąż nie wróciła. Nie był przekonany, kiedy usłyszał, że zorganizuje im wsparcie piratów. Sądził, że było to zadanie przeznaczone bardziej dla D'Jok'a, będącego mimo wszystko synem przywódcy tej grupy. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że ma dobre przeczucie, i chociaż ufał jej jak nikomu innemu, zaczynał się martwić. Jeśli ktoś mógł podjąć się porwania zawodników z treningu, zagrożenie poza terenem Akademii stawało się o wiele większe.

Mark jako pierwszy zauważył jego ponowne pojawienie się.

-Mamy już pomysł, jak odwrócić uwagę Aarcha, Clampa i Artegora.

-No dawaj.

-Zorganizujemy im męską dobę poza Akademią. Jestem pewien, że może to się im spodobać, bo wszyscy są zestresowani. Aarch tym bardziej, że jego żona ma niedługo urodzić. Przyda się im wolny czas.

-To może się udać! Pozostaje jeszcze miejsce, bo do baru matki Micro Ice'a raczej ich nie wyślemy...

-Nad tym jeszcze myślimy. Wymyślenie tego nie jest jednak tak trudne, jak wpadnięcie na sposób na Dame Simbai- wtrącił D'Jok. -Bardzo ją szanuję za to, jak o nas dba, ale nie może dowiedzieć się o naszym planie.

-Dame Simbai opuści Akademię tylko, jeśli dostanie wezwanie od Stowarzyszenia- usłyszeli nagle głos Tii.

Weszła do pomieszczenia tak cicho, że żadne z nich nie zwróciło na nią uwagi. Ściągnęła z siebie mokrą, ciemnozieloną kurtkę i powiesiła ją na jednym z wolnych krzeseł. Skupiwszy całą uwagę na sobie, zaczęła mówić o podjętych pertraktacjach.

-W ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu czterech godzin powinniśmy otrzymać sygnał od piratów o ich gotowości do działania. Wtedy Thran prześle wszystkie dane, jako udało mu się wykraść, w tym plan bazy, do Hawkinsa, który będzie łącznikiem między nami a piratami. W nocy Sinedd i D'Jok opuszczą Akilian i udadzą się bezpośrednio do Strefy 17, albo raczej w jej okolice, i razem z piratami wejdą do środka.

-Tia, możesz mi wytłumaczyć jedną rzecz? Z kim do licha się spotkałaś, że ci się udało?- uśmiech zagościł na twarzy młodej kobiety.

-Ze starym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, Stevensem.

D'Jok popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem.

-Nie sądziłem, że jako córka dyplomatów będziesz miała kontakty wśród tak wysoko postawionych piratów.

-Też o tym nie wiedziałam, dopóki się nie rozpoznaliśmy. Ale to jest historia na inny raz, teraz wróćmy do naszego planu. Rocket, Mark, tutaj macie wybór - możecie zostać tutaj, aby pomóc Ahito zabezpieczać naszą misję, lub też wyruszyć razem z pozostałymi i tam pomagać na statkach.

-Idę z chłopakami- powiedział Mark, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że chce zobaczyć wszystko na własne oczy.

-Mnie również w to włączcie- dodał Rocket. Już miał wrócić do kwestii fizjoterapeutki drużyny, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jego dziewczyna jako jedyna wciąż nie ma przydzielonego zadania. Zwrócił się więc do niej.

-A ty?

-Ja wchodzę do środka po M'Ice'a i Mei- udała, że nie widzi wytrzeszczonych oczu trenera Snow Kids. -Musimy jeszcze ustalić, co z Dame Simbai. Zgodnie z tym, o czym wcześniej wspominałam, opuści naszą drużynę tylko pod warunkiem, że otrzyma wezwanie. Prawdopodobieństwo jest wręcz znikome, dlatego trzeba znaleźć inny sposób.

-Obecnia nie możemy zrobić nic innego poza odciąganiem jej uwagi. Chyba, że... spróbujemy zrobić coś w rodzaju prywatnej potańcówki. Jeśli będziemy głośno, a nagram nasze rozmowy, jakbyśmy mieli kaca, to może się uda.

-Jesteś genialny, Ahito. Musimy ci o tym mówić częściej. Myślę, że to wszystko na tę chwilę. Odpocznijcie i starajcie się nie zachowywać nietypowo, aby nikt nie zaczął podejrzewać, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Gdy większość osób już wyszła, Rocket zatrzymał białowłosą kapitan.

-Uważam, że nie powinnaś tam iść. Jesteś o wiele silniejsza, zwinniejsza i inteligentniejsza od przeciętnych ludzi i wiem, że poradziłabyś sobie, ale martwię się. Nie chcę, by coś ci się stało.

-Rozumiem twoje obawy i dziękuję za troskę- pocałowała go w policzek, szorstki od jednodniowego zarostu. -Mam jednak przeczucie, że muszę być tam w środku. Poza tym ktoś musi pilnować Sinedda i D'Jok'a.

Z korytarza dobiegły ich niezadowolone głosy wspomnianych wcześniej osób. Para roześmiała się, słysząc ich narzekanie na nich. Wtedy również trener reprezentacji Akilianu stwierdził, że skoro mógł to być ich ostatni, spokojny wieczór, powinni spędzić go w wyjątkowy sposób, nie wiedział jeszcze jaki. I mimo, że jego ukochana była tak blisko, zdecydował się odłożyć kwestię zaręczyn.

Przygotowując kolację dla dwojga, poczuł zwiększający się z każdym dniem ciężar pudełka.

* * *

Następny dzień minął drużynie na zabawie podczas treningu, mającej ukoić ich nerwy i odciągnąć umysły od czekającego ich zadania. Chcąc wykorzystać pozostały im czas, ćwiczyli, czytali na głos książki, komentowali grę Warrena podczas ostatniego spotkania drużyn Lightnings i Xenons, robili krótkie drzemki i pod okiem Tii uczyli się piec ciastka. Około godziny szesnastej Akademię opuścili Aarch, Artegor i Clamp, którzy za namową swoich podopiecznych postanowili spróbować się trochę rozluźnić. Widząc, że nawet oni potrzebują chwili dla siebie, Dame Simbai poinformowała ich, że przyjmie zaproszenie Mayi i spędzi u niej wieczór. Pozwoliła im również na zrobienie imprezy; wymagała jedynie, by w razie, gdyby planowali się upić, zostawili w jej gabinecie kartkę, aby mogła przygotować im elektrolity i coś do jedzenia. Kiedy skończyli piec, postanowili zapobiegawczo przespać się kilka godzin.

Mniej więcej koło godziny dziewiętnastej, gdy zaszło już słońce, cała siódemka postanowiła włączyć telewizję, aby obejrzeć najgłupszy z możliwych seriali, jaki kiedykolwiek polecił im Micro Ice. Gdy tylko połączyli się z satelitą, ekran niespodziewanie zgasł, a gdy znów się włączył, ich oczom ukazała się twarz Stevensa.

-Tia, jesteś tam?

-Tak, ja i wszyscy z drużyny.

-To dobrze. Thran, prosiłbym cię, abyś spróbował połączyć się z Hawkinsem i przesłał mu dane, potem stale utrzymuj łącze. Nie wiadomo, kiedy kontakt będzie znów potrzebny, a z doświadczenia wiem, że będziecie chcieli wiedzieć, na jakim etapie planu się znajdujemy. Natomiast wszyscy ci, którzy lecą z nami, niech czekają za godzinę na dachu Akademii. Wszystko, co potrzebne, dostaniecie już na statku, dlatego jedyne, co powinniście ze sobą zabrać, to zapasowa para majtek... Mówię oczywiście do tych, którzy jeszcze nie uczestniczyli w żadnej z naszych misji. Czegoś zapomniałem?- krzyknął za siebie, do swoich ludzi. Usłyszał przeczącą odpowiedź.

-Ile mamy czasu na wejście na statek?

-Damy wam sześćdziesiąt sekund, nie więcej. Jesteście zwinni, więc powinniście poradzić sobie z wiszącą drabinką.

-Rozumiemy, czekamy na was.

W momencie, w którym połączenie zostało przerwane, zrezygnowali z oglądania serii i rozpoczęli przygotowania. Upewniwszy się, że na pewno nikt mu nie przerwie, Thran uruchomił komputer Clampa i natychmiast odpowiedział na wezwanie pirata. Podłączywszy swój sprzęt, rozpoczął masowe przesyłanie rozmaitych planów i obliczeń oraz włączył czat głosowy. Niski głos bramkarza Piratsów stale informował go o postępach, a kiedy wszystko zostało wysłane, postanowił porozmawiać o nowinkach technologicznych. Na obydwu z nich spoczywała ogromna odpowiedzialność, dlatego ucieszyli się, że przy każdym następnym połączeniu będą mogli odstresowywać się, rozmawiając na lubiane tematy.

Tymczasem pozostali kończyli nagrywać dialogi do odtworzenia następnego dnia. Starali się być przygotowani na wszystkie możliwości, również na ewentualne pytania ze strony opiekunów, dlatego rejestrowali nawet najdziwniejsze odpowiedzi, tak, aby brzmieli jakby rzeczywiście byli na kacu lub wciąż pod wpływem alkoholu. Ahito zamontował później mikrofony i głośniki przy drzwiach i, zsynchronizowawszy je, sprawdzał, czy system działa poprawnie. Postanowił, że będzie siedział z bratem w "biurze" należącym do technika drużyny, stamtąd monitorując całą Akademię. Dzięki rozbudowanej sieci kamer mógł przewidywać następne ruchy Dame Simbai, Aarcha i Clampa, dostosowując wypowiedzi do zadanego pytania.

Skończywszy przygotowywać materiały dywersyjne, napastnicy i pomocnicy Snow Kids pobiegli do swoich pokojów, przebrać się w wygodniejsze ubrania. Gdy cała piątka była już gotowa, sprawdzili zegar. Zostało im niecałe piętnaście minut, toteż spokojnym, choć zdradzającym ich zdenerwowanie krokiem ruszyli ku schodom na dach, na który towarzyszyli im bracia. Gdy z trudem udało im się otworzyć nieużywane od lat przejście, ich oczom ukazało się wieczorne niebo. Od południa nadciągały zlewające się z szarością zmierzchu burzowe chmury, jakże dokładnie odzwierciedlające ich sytuację.

Gdy usłyszeli w powietrzu szum nadlatującego statku, wiedzieli, że czas się pożegnać. Ci, którzy wyruszali, uściskali tych, którzy zostawali; każdy z nich miał stoczyć bój o przyjaciół, choć na różnych polach bitewnych. Tuż przed tym, jak z niewidzialnego gołym okiem statku spadła drabina, kapitan postanowiła przypomnieć drużynie ich starą, zapomnianą już przez świat dewizę. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, a pozostałym nie trzeba było nic tłumaczyć. Kiedy czuli ciepło swych rąk, zakrzyknęła:

-Go, Snow, go!

Odpowiedzieli jej tym samym.

Thran i Ahito wrócili do środka, by koordynować akcję, zaś pozostała piątka zawodników niczym pająki zaczęła wspinać się po spuszczonej przez piratów drabinie. Ostatnia osoba weszła na pokład w chwili, w której pancerne drzwi zamknęły się. Odwrócili się i podążyli za Wilkinsonem (a może Davisonem?), mającym zaprowadzić ich do magazynu, aby mogli nałożyć przygotowane dla nich kombinezony i zaopatrzyć się w broń.

Nagle D'Jok zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się.

-Tylko mi nie mówcie, że zwinęliście Czarną Mantę!

-Nie zwinęliśmy- odparł stojący przy drzwiach Stevens. -To jest nasz prywatny, nowiutki statek, Srebrna Manta. Sonny nie wie, że go zbudowaliśmy za własne fundusze, i całe szczęście. Nasza kawiarka byłaby pod okupacją!

Roześmiali się. Nie wiedzieli tylko, że długo nie będą mieli ku temu okazji.


	5. Chapter 5

Rankiem, gdy słońce wstało już na Akilianie, w jednym z najnowocześniejszych pomieszczeń na planecie, siedziało dwóch piłkarzy, obrońca i bramkarz. Prawdziwsze byłoby jednak stwierdzenie, że tylko jeden z nich był cały czas aktywny, gdyż drugi spał głęboko, a ponieważ chorował na narkolepsję, zasypiał przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Obudził się jednak na dźwięk połączenia między Akademią a statkiem należącym do piratów. Thran natychmiast odebrał i wymienił się informacjami z dzwoniącym Hawkinsem. Zadowolony, wrócił do obserwowania akcji, nie zauważając, że jego brat nie śpi już.

-Bracie... myślałeś o swojej przyszłości?- spytał znienacka Ahito.

Rytmiczne stukanie ucichło w jednej chwili. Obrońca wyprostował się w krześle i zwrócił w stronę bliźniaka, zastanawiając się, jakiej odpowiedzi powinien udzielić. Nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiał się na poważnie na temat tego, co będzie później. Widział przed sobą wiele możliwości, wiele dróg, jednak nie potrafił stwierdzić, którą z nich chce w przyszłości podążyć. Kochał piłkę nożną, ale interesowała go również informatyka, której tajniki zgłębiał z każdym kolejnym dniem. Tymczasem w głębi duszy czaiła się chęć pogoni za przygodą, przeżycia czegoś niezwykłego. Ta cecha dawała o sobie znać, lecz obudziła się w pełni dopiero, gdy w tajemnicy dołączył do pirackiej wyprawy na zniszczoną Paradisię.

-Tak- odparł. -Ale nie wiem, co wybrać. Kiedyś będę musiał to zrobić...

-Gdybym ja był na twoim miejscu, nie wybierałbym.

Thran przekrzywił głowę, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co chciał przez to powiedzieć jego brat. Tymczasem Ahito przeciągnął się na rozkładanym fotelu, który przyciągnął wcześniej z magazynu, a z jego kolan zsunęła się konsola, za pomocą której miał wkrótce realizować misterny plan krycia przyjaciół.

-Ja też mam kłopot z tym, co będę dalej robił. Dame Simbai przez te kilkanaście miesięcy nauczyła mnie wielu rzeczy dotyczących Oddechu, ale wiem, że to zaledwie ułamek jej wiedzy. Lubię swoją pozycję bramkarza, bo mogę sobie w spokoju pospać- obydwaj zachichotali. -Nie chcę wybierać między tym, co kocham, dlatego sądzę, że spróbowałbym połączyć swoje pasje, niezależnie od możliwości.

-To nie jest taki zły pomysł! Pomyślę jeszcze.

* * *

Lot do Strefy 17 upływał spokojnie, w czasie przemierzania przestrzeni kosmicznej członkowie załogi nie zmagali się z żadnymi trudnościami. Dotychczas jedynymi chwilami, które stresowały kapitana _Srebrnej Manty_ oraz kapitan Snow Kids, były kontrole przy pierścieniach międzyukładowych, gdzie sprawdzano ich tożsamość. Na szczęście działo się tak, jak przewidziała Tia - jej paszport dyplomatyczny wystarczył, aby bez problemu przemieszczać się w stronę krańców galaktyki.

Tuż po wejściu na pokład statku Stevens zapoznał zawodników akiliańskiej drużyny ze strukturą maszyny oraz piratami, którzy uczestniczyli w akcji. Mark i Rocket, mający pomagać w ewentualnej obronie statku, zostali błyskawicznie zaznajomieni z obsługą broni. Przydzielono im także pozycje, których nie mieli prawa opuścić, chyba, że na rozkaz Kate, zastępującej swojego kapitana podczas jego nieobecności. Natomiast pozostała trójka graczy Snow Kids po zapoznaniu się z językiem gestów poszła do pomieszczenia, w którym już przebierali się inni członkowie misji ratunkowej.

D'Jok wytrzeszczył oczy w zdumieniu, po czym odskoczył niczym oparzony.

-Co. To. Jest?!

-To twój kombinezon, wskakuj raz dwa- powiedział Sinedd, z trudem zachowując spokój.

-W życiu w to nie wejdę! Jest dwa razy na mnie za mały!- z każdym słowem twarz D'Joka przybierała coraz głębszy kolor, tak bardzo podobny do jego włosów.

-Cóż, będzie musiał ci wystarczyć...- dodał Stevens. Miał wyraźny wpływ na zaistniałą sytuację, gdyż jego usta przypominały obecnie wąską kreskę, jak gdyby od ich szerokości zależało, czy wybuchnie śmiechem, czy nie.

Kiedy wydawało się, że czerwonowłosy zawodnik wyładuje swoją złość na stojących przed nim piłkarzach ataku, Tia położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Choć wciąż był zirytowany, obserwujące zajście osoby zauważyły, że napięte mięśnie napastnika Snow Kids powoli rozluźniły się. Później nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, jak młoda kobieta uspokoiła jednego z najbardziej porywczych ludzi, jakich znał świat piłki nożnej i piratów jednym tylko gestem. Do osób, które potrafiły go poskromić, można było zaliczyć jedynie Mayę i Micro Ice'a, a i tak nie zawsze byli w stanie tego dokonać.

-Wystarczy, że zamienimy się strojami. Kombinezon, który dostałam, jest na mnie o wiele za duży, dlatego sądzę, że się w niego zmieścisz.

-Dzięki- szepnął, kiedy dziewczyna przechodziła obok niego, by za drzwiami nałożyć kostium.

W momencie, w którym wszyscy już się przebrali, Wilkinson zabrał głos.

-Krótkie wyjaśnienie dla naszych nie-piratów - mamy pewność, że w bazie używane są kamery termowizyjne, dużo lepsze od przeciętnych urządzeń monitoringowych, dlatego też wszyscy jesteśmy ubrani w specjalne kombinezony, które choć przepuszczają powietrze, to nie emitują ciepła na zewnątrz. Mowa jest o technologii, którą ostatnio wynaleźliśmy... i zapewne która wkrótce wycieknie, ale tę kwestię zostawmy. Musimy być zakryci od stóp do głów, tak aby nikt nie zauważył naszego wejścia.

-To nie będzie miało znaczenia, kiedy znajdziemy Mei i Micro Ice'a- wtrąciła kapitan Snow Kids.

Piraci pokiwali zgodnie głowami.

-Wtedy już nic poza ucieczką nie będzie nas obchodzić.

Szóstka, która miała wejść na terytorium wroga, na komendę naciągnęła na twarze kominiarki i założyła gogle na podczerwień. Do dotarcia na miejsce została niecała godzina, toteż grupa skierowała się do mesy, aby tam uciąć sobie ewentualną drzemkę lub napić się okrzykniętej w tak krótkim czasie legendą kawy.

* * *

Mogła przysiąc, że widziała zapalone w Akademii światła, a jednak budynek zdawał się być całkowicie pusty. Wszystkie pomieszczenia lśniły czystością, nawet najbardziej uczęszczane pomieszczenie, czyli salon z olbrzymim ekranem na ścianie, pozbawiony był wszelkich skaz. Wyglądało, jakby mieszkańcy Akademii Aarcha wyprowadzili się lub co najmniej wyjechali na bardzo długi czas.

Skonsternowana, przeczesała palcami niesforne, sięgające tuż za linię podbródka pomarańczowe włosy. Imitowała gest, który wielokrotnie widziała u swoich kuzynów oraz ich przyjaciół, kiedy próbowali wymyślić rozwiązanie do sytuacji stawiającej ich w trudnym położeniu. Czuła, że czegoś nie zauważa, a rozwiązanie znajduje się tuż pod jej nosem. Westchnęła, kierując się ku gabinetowi Dame Simbai z nadzieją, że chociaż tam kogoś zastanie. Niestety jej oczekiwania się nie spełniły, gdyż i tam wręcz świeciło pustkami. Leżąca na jej biurku kartka mówiła, że Snow Kids urządzili imprezę z dużą ilością spożytych procentów, ale gdyby tak było, słyszałaby przynajmniej jakieś jęki dochodzące z pokojów. Tymczasem było cicho jak makiem zasiał.

Nagle intuicja kazała jej iść w miejsce, do którego poszła chyba tylko raz - do królestwa należącego do Clampa. Pamiętając o słowach Zyrii, skierowała się na wyższe piętro. Idąc korytarzem miała wrażenie, że coś, lub ktoś, ją obserwuje, lecz nie przejęła się tym. Wreszcie, po pokonaniu istnego labiryntu, dotarła do celu, lecz zanim zdążyła zbliżyć się do klamki, drzwi otworzyły się za sprawą niezbyt sennego Ahito. Kuzyn uścisnął ją tak, jak powinno się uścisnąć bramkarza, po czym dał znać bratu o przybyciu dawno nie widzianej kuzynki.

-Yuki! Jak miło cię widzieć!- przywitał się Thran. Niezauważalnie trącił ręką leżące na biurku plany, zakrywając je tym samym.

-Kiedy przyleciałaś?

-Dosłownie przed chwilą... Ale dlaczego Akademia jest opuszczona? Nie spotkałam po drodze nikogo, nie ma trenerów, Clampa ani Dame Simbai!

Młodszy z braci zaczął powoli wyjaśniać.

-Aarcha, Artegora i Clampa wysłaliśmy na męski weekend, a Dame Simbai poszła w odwiedziny do Mayi. Pomyśleliśmy, że przyda im się chwila wytchnienia, w końcu zawsze jest z nami dużo kłopotów- nieświadomie przyznał, że rzeczywiście coś się stało.

-A co wy tu robicie? Clamp nigdy nie pozwoliłby wam we dwóch okupować jego pokój i korzystać ze sprzętu bez jego wiedzy. I gdzie jest reszta drużyny? Co więcej - gdzie jest Micro Ice?

Twarze Thrana i Ahito momentalnie spoważniały, co tylko potwierdziło przypuszczenia młodej kobiety.

-Obiecaj nam, że nie będziesz zła, ani że nie powiesz o tym nikomu.

W ten oto sposób bracia rozpoczęli opowieść o tym, jak doszło do sytuacji, w Klub Galactik i dwoje zawodników zniknęło, a gdy dzieci zostały zwrócone i podzieliły się z nimi niepokojącymi, wręcz przerażającymi informacjami, jak zorganizowali w kilkanaście godzin akcję ratunkową. Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem Yuki bladła coraz bardziej, do tego stopnia, że bliźniacy przestraszyli się, że coś jej się stało. Świadomi więzi, jaka łączyła ją dawniej z ich najlepszym przyjacielem, starali się być delikatni, a jednocześnie wyjaśnić wszystko dokładnie, nie zapominając o żadnym szczególe.

-... i właśnie dlatego musieliśmy to zrobić sami. Teraz nie możemy już się wycofać, za parę minut będą na miejscu. I dlatego... chcielibyśmy, żebyś nam pomogła. Musimy ich kryć, dla dobra Mei i Micro Ice'a.

-To brzmi tak niedorzecznie, że nie mogę wam nie uwierzyć. Oczywiście, że wam pomogę w ich kryciu- powiedziała, kręcąc głową. Nie mogła postąpić inaczej, najbardziej zależało jej na bezpieczeństwie przyjaciół i powodzeniu misji.

I wtedy, gdy wydawało się, że wszystko idzie po ich myśli, włosy całej trójki stanęły dęba. Podświadomie wyczuli nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie potrafili mu zapobiec. W momencie, w którym to sobie uświadomili, do pomieszczenia weszła czwórka opiekunów drużyny.

-W ukryciu czego?

* * *

Ci, którzy mogli, drzemali spokojnie na wygodnych fotelach, przykryci ciepłymi, polarowymi kocami. Stevens jednak nigdy nie należał do typu osób mogących bez problemu zmrużyć oczy. Podczas gdy inni spali, on zawsze opracowywał kolejne plany albo ćwiczył, szczególnie gdy chodziło o piłkę nożną. Jako kapitan drużyny pozbawionej fluxa przygotowywał się na każdą możliwą sytuację, co sprawiało, że Piratsi wielokrotnie byli w stanie stawić czoła drużynom o wiele silniejszym, lecz zapominających o stronie technicznej gry, której on sam był mistrzem.

Z zamkniętymi oczami spróbował wymacać swój kubek, lecz nie potrafił go znaleźć, co wydało mu się dziwne. Zawsze przecież stawiał go dokładnie na wyciągnięcie lewej dłoni... Nagle poczuł powoli rozgrzewający się metal w ręku, a zapach gorącej czekolady mlecznej wypełnił jego płuca. Zsunął z twarzy kominiarkę, by móc napić się napoju, do którego, jak wkrótce się przekonał, dodano sporo jego ulubionej wanilii.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że świetnie gotujesz, Miętówko?

-Wolałabym, abyś podziękował za to Stelli. Pamiętasz, że to ona mnie tego nauczyła?

-Może i tak, ale tego smaku nie mogła ci pokazać.

Uniósł kubek w geście toastu, ale zaraz zorientował się, że nie on jeden to uczynił.

-Twoje zdrowie, kapitanie- powiedział D'Jok i upił potężny łyk ze swojej filiżanki. Wypiwszy wszystko do ostatniej kropli, odstawił ją na prosty, metalowy stół, po czym stanął przy oknie. Czujne oko mogło dostrzec w oddali Strefę 17, odbijającą swą piaszczystą powierzchnią światło dwóch krążących wokół siebie gwiazd. To właśnie dlatego planeta należała do grupy niezamieszkiwalnych, choć czasem zsyłano tam największych zbrodniarzy, aby spędzili resztę życia na bezludnym pustkowiu, skazani na wieczną samotność.

Nic dziwnego, że właśnie takie miejsce wybrali ludzie, którzy za nic mieli sobie życie ich przyjaciół.

-Myślałam, że zasnąłeś- zwróciła uwagę Tia. Jej zielone oczy jedynie z pozoru zwrócone były na śpiących zawodników.

-Nie. Jestem zbyt pobudzony myślą, że ich znajdziemy. Ale... jeśli będą na mnie źli? Co jeśli to przeze mnie dzieciaki i oni zostali porwani? Co jeżeli musieli cierpieć z mojej winy? A jeżeli przeze mnie coś złego się stanie? Jak spojrzę pani Manie w twarz? Czy będę mógł stanąć naprzeciw was...?

Przywódca Piratsów doskonale rozumiał jego obawy, gdyż wcześniej wielokrotnie przechodził przez chwile kryzysu. Nigdy jednak nie udawało mu się tego ukryć - ktoś z drużyny zawsze znajdował go i nie pozwalał pogrążyć się w przysłowiowej czarnej rozpaczy. Wtedy zrozumiał, kim tak naprawdę w jego życiu jest drużyna - to przyjaciele, na których mógł liczyć bez względu na sytuację, którzy skoczą za nim w ogień, a w razie potrzeby nawet uderzą go w twarz, by oprzytomniał i przestał się wygłupiać.

Zaciśnięte dłonie napastnika Snow Kids drżały nieznacznie.

-D'Jok, podnieś głowę- poprosiła białowłosa dziewczyna.

Chłopak wykonał polecenie, nie rozumiejąc zbytnio, co chciała tym spowodować.

-Nic złego się nie stanie, słyszysz? Uwolnimy naszych przyjaciół i już nie pozwolimy, aby ktoś dyktował nam jakiekolwiek warunki. A to, że jesteś synem najbardziej poszukiwanego pirata w galaktyce nie oznacza, że ich porwanie było twoją winą. W ogóle to, kim są nasi rodzice, nie wywiera wpływu na to, co zrobią inni. Pamiętaj o tym.

-Łatwo jest tak mówić. Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy Puchar? Przeze mnie prawie przegraliśmy tamto spotkanie!

-Ale nie przegraliśmy, bo ty tam byłeś! Skoro mówisz, że wierzysz w przeznaczenie, to uwierz w to, że nie przegramy i tym razem. Naszym przeznaczeniem jest, choć zabrzmi to górnolotnie i w ogóle, zwycięstwo i chwała!

Mistrzowskie posunięcie - wykorzystała jego własne argumenty przeciwko niemu. Blondyn wiedział, że przez bardzo długi czas Tia i D'Jok nie przyjaźnili się blisko, ale to, co ujrzał, zmieniło jego wyobrażenie na temat ich relacji. Obecnie poza porwanym Micro Ice'm nie było drugiej takiej osoby, która mogłaby dotrzeć do serca czerwonowłosego mężczyzny. Był to świetny przykład na to, jak w trudnych sytuacjach więzy przyjaźni mogą się umacniać.

-Miętówka ma rację. Chyba nie zamierzasz poddać się tak łatwo, co?- dołączył do rozmowy Stevens, nie chcąc tylko stać i patrzeć.

Wszystkie te słowa sprawiły powoli, że twarz zawodnika powoli rozpogadzać się. Na jego usta wstąpił delikatny, praktycznie niezauważalny uśmiech, a szare oczy rozjaśniły się.

-Nie odpuścisz, prawda?

-Przecież dlatego właśnie przekazałeś mi opaskę kapitana.

Przez następne minuty cała trójka rozmawiała o wszystkim i o niczym, poruszała tematy bezpieczne i te, które powodowały nagłe skoki ciśnienia. Wiedzieli, że w obecnej sytuacji nie muszą niczego przed sobą ukrywać. Znajdowali się w podobnej sytuacji, a ponieważ całą trójkę łączyło nadzwyczaj sporo, mówili bez żadnych oporów, czasem tylko ktoś naburmuszył się, bo nabijano się z jego gry... (głównie był to D'Jok, ale kilka kwiatków znalazło się i dla starych przyjaciół).

Po jakimś czasie statek zakołysał się, a przez niewielkie okno widać było jaśniejącą łunę błękitnego ognia, liżącego metalową obudowę statku. Z zamontowanego w ścianie głośnika usłyszeli głos Kate, urywany i szumiący przez czasowe zakłócenia powodowane zmianą częstotliwości fal elektromagnetycznych.

-Wchodzimy w atmosferę Strefy 17. Idźcie już, bo nie damy rady was później zrzucić.

-Jasna sprawa, moja miła. A teraz... Pobudka, wstajemy ludzie! Skończyła się pora na power napki, mamy misję do wykonania!- oznajmił kapitan Piratsów, ściągając z kolegów koce i trącając ich nogą po twarzy (co spotkało się z dezaprobatą Snow Kids).

Kilka chwil później cała szóstka znajdowała się już w luku awaryjnym, z którego mieli przedostać się do ukrytej bazy. Wyposażeni w najnowocześniejszy sprzęt, ubrani od stóp do głów w kombinezony maskujące, przypominali grupę uderzeniową, mogącą w parę minut dokonać całkowitej destrukcji wskazanego celu. Gdy _Srebrna Manta_ zbliżyła się do góry, na której znajdował się chroniony przed piaskiem wylot wentylacji podziemnego kompleksu, członkowie misji ratunkowej kolejno zeskakiwali ze statku na ścianę, zaczepiając się na niej ostrymi hakami. Jako ostatni pokład miał opuścić jego kapitan. Popatrzył jeszcze raz za siebie, tam, gdzie stała jego ukochana.

-Niedługo wrócę, Kate- szepnął i skoczył przez otwór.

* * *

Kuzyni stali niczym porażeni, patrząc się to na siebie, to na wyraźnie wściekłych opiekunów. Spośród całej czwórki jedynie Dame Simbai starała się zachować kamienną twarz, wciąż wierząc, że doszło jedynie do nieporozumienia, a Snow Kids odnajdą się. Ahito całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od walnięcia głową w ścianę - kompletnie zapomniał o konsoli, przy pomocy której miał kryć przyjaciół! Wiedział, że o czymś zapomniał, a teraz przyszło mu płacić za to cenę.

-Witaj Yuki, kiedy przyleciałaś? Mogłaś nas uprzedzić- przywitali się trenerzy, a z ich głosów na moment zniknął gniew.

-Dzień dobry, przyjechałam w odwiedziny do rodziców dosłownie godzinę temu. Pomyślałam, że może wpadnę spotkać się z przyjaciółmi...- dziewczyna wiedziała, że jej tłumaczenie na nic się nie zda, ale i tak postanowiła spróbować. Przynajmniej wiedziała, że zrobiła, co mogła.

Clamp natychmiast przeszedł do konkretów.

-Thran, wiesz, jak cię lubię, ale powiedziałem, że musisz mnie uprzedzić o chęci korzystania ze sprzętu. Z tego, co widzę, połączyłeś się z nieznanym łączem. Kto to jest?

-Chłopcy, powiedzieliście, że najpewniej będziecie pić. Dlaczego więc nie ma ani śladów opróżnionych butelek? Co więcej, budynek lśni czystością oraz świeci pustkami, chociaż z waszych pokojów słychać chrapanie?

-Czy to dlatego nagle uznaliście, że jesteśmy przepracowani i postanowiliście pozbyć się nas na jakiś czas z Akademii?- dopytywał się Artegor.

Bramkarz Snow Kids westchnął ciężko, po czym popatrzył na fizjoterapeutkę, trenerów i technika. Skoro sprawa ujrzała już światło dzienne, chciał wyjaśnić wszystko jak najszybciej. Miał świadomość, że to, co wkrótce usłyszą, będzie tylko preludium, wstępem do prawdziwej tyrady, która ich czeka, gdy pozostali uczestnicy misji ratunkowej wrócą na Akilian, ale nie bał się. Zarówno on, jak i jego brat czuł, że postąpili słusznie, decydując się na ukrycie całego planu przed opiekunami. Chociaż ufali im i szanowali jak własnych rodziców, to wiedzieli, że gdyby im powiedzieli, organizacja wszystkiego mogłaby potrwać o wiele dłużej. A wtedy... wolał nie myśleć o najgorszym możliwym do spełnienia się scenariuszu zdarzeń.

-Reszta drużyny udała się do Strefy 17 po Mei i Micro Ice'a, niebawem dotrą na miejsce.

-CO?!- wyrwało się jednocześnie z czterech gardeł.

Rozpętała się bitwa na słowa - Dame Simbai nie potrafiła uwierzyć w nieodpowiedzialność drużyny, Clamp zawodził, jak bardzo zawiódł się na swoich uczniach, Artegor zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób udało im się wszystko ukryć (ściągnął nawet okulary, czego nie robił już od bardzo dawna), natomiast Aarch chyba najciężej znosił fakt, że jego zawodnicy, którzy i tak mieli już na koncie wiele rzeczy, z wyprawami pirackimi na czele, mogli być tak bezmyślni. Yuki próbowała nawet bronić przyjaciół, lecz szybko została zignorowana, ponieważ dotychczas nic nie wiedziała na temat porwania dwójki graczy Sniw Kids.

Nagle podłoga w Akademii zaczęła drżeć. Wkrótce słabe drżenie przerodziło się we wstrząsy tak silne, że odczuwano je w całej stolicy, co nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Akilian nie należał do planet, których płyty tektoniczne zderzały się z tak dużą siłą. Członkini Stowarzyszenia Flux popatrzyła w pewnej chwili na braci, którzy, co dziwne, jako jedyni stali prosto na nogach i nie odczuwali w żaden sposób trzęsienia. Wzbudziło jednoczenie niepokój i zaciekawienie u fizjoterapeutki.

Gdy wydawało się, że coś lada moment może pęknąć, a kłótnie w dalszym ciągu nie kończyły się, obrońca drużyny nie wytrzymał.

-CISZA!- ryknął Thran. Wstrząsy momentalnie ustały, co tylko potwierdziło przypuszczenia kobiety.

Nałożył na uszy słuchawki, po czym wymienił szeptem kilka zdań ze znajdującym się na _Srebrnej Mancie_ Hawkinsonem. Gdy skończył, zwrócił się do opiekunów z nietęgą miną - on również nie potrafił uwierzyć, że rozdarł się na całe gardło, bo należał przecież do ludzi spokojnych z natury.

-Weszli już do środka. Pokrzyczycie na nas, jak wszyscy wrócą cali i zdrowi, zgoda? Teraz muszę się skupić, więc proszę, starajcie się być cicho.

Przyznali mu rację. Teraz mogli wyłącznie czekać na to, co przyniosą najbliższe godziny, dlatego usiedli na stołkach i zamilkli, obserwując rytmicznie uderzające w klawiaturę palce młodego mężczyzny. Niedługo później znów jedynymi wyraźnymi dźwiękami było stukanie klawiszy i równy oddech śpiącego Ahito.


	6. Chapter 6

W całej rejestrowanej historii Strefy 17 tylko kilka razy odnotowano burze piaskowe, pędzące z prędkością prawie stu kilometrów na godzinę i sięgające dużo ponad tysiąc metrów nad ziemię. Żadna jednak nie przypominała tej, która właśnie przemierzała pozbawioną początku i końca pustynię położoną na północnej półkuli planety. Potężna chmura piasku mknęła przez niezamieszkałe obszary z siłą rozkruszającą skały i porywającą suche drzewa.

Stojący przy ujściu wentylacyjnym Stevens i Tia wpatrywali się w pędzącą masę pyłu. Pozostali członkowie misji wskoczyli już do szybu i czekali na nich.

-Cholera, to idzie prosto na nas!

-Im szybciej się uwiniemy, tym lepiej. Kiedy burza tu dotrze, _Manta_ straci całą widoczność- powiedziała dziewczyna, prześlizgując się przez wąski otwór.

Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się już w szybie wentylacyjnym, kapitan Piratsów jeszcze raz wyświetlił mapę całego kompleksu. Na podziemną fortecę, gdyż nie można było o niej inaczej powiedzieć, składało się wiele poziomów korytarzy wykutych w litej skale. Choć część z nich kończyła się ślepymi zaułkami, barakami lub nawet prowadziła dziesiątki kilometrów poza obszar bazy, wszystkie łączyła jedna rzecz - wspólny system wentylacji, zapewniający im zarówno powietrze jak i bezpieczeństwo. Wiedzieli bowiem, że bez niego stacjonujący na miejscu bandyci (nie wiedzieli, jak powinni ich nazywać) nie przeżyją na pustynnej planecie - każda usterka mogła zakończyć się śmiercią znajdujących się pod powierzchnią osób. Dlatego też piraci zdecydowali się obrać najbezpieczniejszą ze wszystkich możliwych tras do celi, w której znajdowali się porwani zawodnicy. I chociaż podejrzewali, że porywacze wiedzą o ich planie włamania się, czuli, że nikt nie spodziewa się użycia przez nich tak banalnej i znanej wielu możliwości.

Upewniwszy się ostatni raz co do drogi, ekipa ratunkowa ruszyła przed siebie. Prosty odcinek szybu wentylacyjnego, którym powietrze dostawało się do środka, był najszerszą częścią systemu napowietrzenia twierdzy, toteż wejście w tym miejscu wydawało się łatwe dla większości należącej do osób wysokich i dobrze zbudowanych. Jednakże w miarę pokonywania kolejnych metrów korytarz zwężał się i zaczął skręcać, stawiając wszystkich przed ogromnym wyzwaniem. Jedyną rzeczą, której Thran nie mógł obliczyć, była szerokość szybu w najciaśniejszych miejscach. Bez tej wiedzy pozostało im jedynie modlić się, by nie zaklinować się.

Czołgający się na metalowych płytach pochód otwierał Stevens, posiadający największy staż w tego typu akcjach. Za nim pełzli mający nieść porwanych graczy Sinedd i D'Jok, których nie obciążał żaden dodatkowy sprzęt. Orszak zamykali Wilkinson, Davison i Tia, uzbrojeni w karabiny, na czas czołgania przewieszone przez plecy. Przy ustalaniu kolejności przemieszczania się kapitan Piratsów kierował się wielkością poszczególnych osób. Trafnie przewidział, że w wypadku gdyby ktoś został unieruchomiony w tunelu, najmniejsza spośród nich Tia byłaby w stanie wcisnąć się między zaklinowanego i ścianę, przemieścić się dalej, po czym pociągnąć nieszczęśnika, uwalniając go.

Tymczasem na zewnątrz burza piaskowa z całą siłą uderzyła w górę. Płuca zawodników momentalnie wypełniło suche, gryzące powietrze, a ich oczy spostrzegły maleńkie drobiny piasku, których nie zatrzymały nowoczesne filtry, zainstalowane między piętrami położonymi najbliżej powierzchni. Natychmiast zrobiło im się też gorąco. Chociaż taką możliwość rozpatrywano, nie spodziewali się, że rzeczywiście będą musieli czołgać się w temperaturze bliskiej pięćdziesięciu stopni Celsjusza! Co więcej, mieli świadomość, że gdy zajdzie słońce, temperatura powietrza gwałtownie spadnie, utrudniając poruszanie się.

Mimo to ciągle przesuwali się naprzód. Przez pierwsze pół godziny mozolnego czołgania się żaden z członków wyprawy ratunkowej nie zaklinował się, co zostało uznane za duży sukces - fragment trasy, którą wówczas pokonywali, należał do wyjątkowo wąskich i krętych. Po przepełznięciu pozornie najtrudniejszej części trasy nadeszła pora na przedostanie się na niższe poziomy twierdzy. Skręciwszy w lewo, piłkarze dostrzegli wyraźny spadek, przypominający zjeżdżalnię. Prowadzący grupę kapitan Piratsów ześlizgnął się powoli, a gdy zjechał znów na płaską powierzchnię, dał znać towarzyszom, by podążyli za nim. Przez dłuższy czas bezproblemowo przesuwali się w dół.

Jednakże, gdy zaczęli pokonywać ostatnią różnicę poziomów, w pierwszej chwili nie poczuli, jak stromy był zjazd. W momencie, w którym ich prędkość znacznie zwiększyła się, zrozumieli, jak w duże wpadli kłopoty. Starając się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, pędzili z góry na dół, próbując jednocześnie nie odbijać się zbyt głośno od stalowych ścian.

-Sinedd, złap Stevensa nogami!- zawołała Tia do oddalonego o kilkanaście metrów kolegi z drużyny.

-Po co?!

-Zrób to! Niech wszyscy spróbują utworzyć łańcuch!

-O-okej!

Pozostali członkowie ekspedycji posłusznie wykonali rozkaz, przyspieszając i chwytając niczym małpy znajdujących się poniżej towarzyszy. Jedynie Stevens, który nie słyszał rozmowy przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa z byłym zawodnikiem Shadows, nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Poczuwszy oplatające go wokół klatki piersiowej łydki zdziwił się, ale to nie to sprawiło, że z jego gardła wyrwało się głośne przekleństwo. Spojrzawszy w dół spostrzegł, że pionowy tunel kończy się, zaś płyta poziomego jest od niego oddalona o mniej więcej dwa metry, co przy ich prędkości sprawi, że uderzą w nią z dużą siłą, poobijają się i, co najgorsze, zaalarmują stacjonujących na miejscu porywaczy. Już przygotowywał się na upadek, gdy nagle-

Zatrzymali się.

Stopy Stevensa od zetknięcia z metalem dzieliły centymetry, ale, ku wielkiej radości drużyny, nie usłyszeli żadnego głośnego dźwięku ani szmerów dochodzących z znajdującego się pod nimi korytarza. Blondyn poczuł, jak pozostali członkowie wyprawy ratunkowej delikatnie opuszczają go na twardą powierzchnię. Zerknąwszy ponad głowę zrozumiał, że pozostali liczą na jego pomoc. Wyciągnął więc ręce i po kolei łapał wszystkich zawodników i stawiał ich z boku.

-D'Jok, dobrze, że zahamowałeś. Masz mocne ramiona- zauważył Sinedd szeptem, poklepując go po barku.

-Nie tylko ja! Gdyby nie wy, w życiu nie zatrzymalibyśmy się.

Czołowy zawodnik Piratsów odchrząknął, skupiając uwagę wszystkich stojących w szerokim korytarzu. Trzymane przezeń pudełko wyświetliło hologramową mapę poziomu, nad którym się znajdowali.

-Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać w umacnianiu więzi przyjaźni i tak dalej, ale... nasz cel znajduje się dziesięć metrów w prawo.

Momentalnie zapadła cisza, a zrozumiawszy, jak niewiele dzieli ich od zobaczenia i uratowania zaginionych od miesięcy przyjaciół, zawodnicy Snow Kids najszybciej spośród ekipy poszukiwawczej dotarli ponad pomieszczenie. Wilkinson i Tia wyciągnęli z niewielkich kieszeni śrubokręty i zaczęli odkręcać solidnie przymocowane śruby i wkręty. Co rusz musieli zmieniać rodzaje gwintów, gdyż każda ze śrub miała inną główkę. Zajęło im trochę czasu nim udało im się pozbyć wszystkich mocowań. Wreszcie, gdy skończyli pracę, stojący obok Davison i Stevens unieśli płytę, powstrzymując się od jęku.

Nim zamocowali linę i zjechali po niej, sześcioro piłkarzy popatrzyło w dół. Fakt, że widzieli cokolwiek w ciemnościach, zawdzięczali jedynie goglom na podczerwień. Surowa cela nie posiadała żadnych okien, ściany były pozbawione rys, a pancerne drzwi wyglądały, jak gdyby nie istniał do nich zamek. Na szczęście każdy pirat uczył się, jak omijać wszelkie zabezpieczenia, dlatego piraci bez słowa skargi zabrali się do otwarcia wrót. W tym samym czasie D'Jok, Sinedd i Tia rozejrzeli się za przyjaciółmi. Z początku wyglądało na to, że pomylili się i włamali się do złego pomieszczenia, gdyż nie było śladu ich obecności. Kiedy jednak rozejrzeli się jeszcze raz, dostrzegli zwinięte w kącie... _coś_. Podeszli bliżej, by rozpoznać swoich przyjaciół, dziwnie ułożonych i zwiniętych. Chociaż bardzo chcieli zobaczyć, w jakim są stanie, wiedzieli, że nie mogą się rozproszyć. Podeszli więc do nich i, nie patrząc na to, jak poważne są ich obrażenia, Sinedd ostrożnie przewiesił nieprzytomną Mei przez ramię, zaś D'Jok przy pomocy Tii nałożył Micro Ice'a na plecy niczym plecak, zupełnie jak za dawnych, dziecięcych lat.

Zamek szczęknął cicho, a drzwi stanęły otworem. Gotowi do (jakby nie było) spektakularnej ucieczki, piraci oraz córka ambasadora chwycili broń w dłonie, otoczyli grających w ataku zawodników Snow Kids i ruszyli korytarzem ku wolności.

#

-Ciekawe... zaszli daleko! Nie spodziewałem się po nich, że dostaną się tutaj w taki sposób, sądziłem, że będą negocjować. No proszę...

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

-Komandorze, rozkazy.

-Schwytać ich, póki tutaj są. Niepotrzebnych zlikwidować. Interesują nas jedynie Akiliańczycy- przerwał na moment. -Ale może najpierw zapewnimy naszym trochę rozrywki!

-Czyli...- zamaskowany człowiek uśmiechnął się pod nosem -wszystkie chwyty dozwolone?

-Co tylko dusza zapragnie.

Zasalutowawszy, starszy mężczyzna oddalił się, zostawiając go znów sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

#

Obszar, po którym się przemieszczali, był ogromny, toteż nie istniała żadna, nawet najmniejsza możliwość, by pozostali niezauważeni. Ponieważ jednak zachowywali się cicho i spokojnie, przez długi czas nikt nie zwracał na wyglądającą niemalże identycznie do stacjonujących tam osób grupę. Wyróżniali się wyłącznie tym, że dwie osoby niosły owinięte ciemnymi kocami niezidentyfikowane rzeczy, ale w podziemnej twierdzy nieraz zdarzały się dziwniejsze sytuacje, a jeśli ktoś przywoził coś z innych planet, to zazwyczaj nie chciał tego pokazywać. _Twój towar, twoja sprawa_ \- ta niepisana zasada obowiązywała w całej pustynnej bazie.

Najkrótsza trasa na powierzchnię prowadziła przez magazyn amunicji oraz lądowisko statków, połączone ze sobą wieloma ruchomymi mostkami. Pokonanie tak dobrze strzeżonego terenu przez coraz bardziej rzucającą się w oczy grupę stanowiło przeszkodę niemalże... nie. _Nie do pokonania_. Oczywiście każdy, kto znał piratów oraz Snow Kids wiedział, że nic nie powstrzyma ich przed podjęciem ryzyka. Toteż w czasie gdy piłkarze przemykali korytarzami na "terenie wroga", ich przyjaciołom pozostało jedynie modlić się, by nie popełnili jeszcze większych głupstw.

Kiedy dotarli do magazynu, zawodnicy zrozumieli, że zniknięcie z celi ich przyjaciół zostało zauważone. Za nimi biegła powiększająca się z każdą chwilą grupa uzbrojonych od stóp do głów ludzi, do których co rusz dołączali kolejni. Stevens spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, toteż wcześniej poprosił swoją kadrę piratów oraz Thrana, by zablokowali wszystkie drzwi, które znajdowały na ich trasie ku powierzchni od składu broni do końca. Przewidywał, że jeśli tak uczynią, będą musieli martwić się jedynie o możliwość ewentualnego rozstrzelania, wysadzenia lub upadku wgłąb hangaru. Planował po drodze zniszczyć mosty łączące poszczególne części magazynu, gdyż wtedy pościg pozostanie za nimi, a oni swobodnie uciekną. Wciąż jednak musieli przedrzeć się przez labirynt trapów i trzeszczącej przy każdym kroku stali.

Gdy po raz kolejny laserowy pocisk o centymetry minął jego głowę, obróciwszy się błyskawicznie wokół własnej osi kucnął i strzelił w jedną z lamp, która, straciwszy połączenie z zasilaniem, zgasła i uderzyła w posadzkę. Widząc, na jaki pomysł wpadł kapitan Piratsów, pozostali wyposażeni w karabiny członkowie wyprawy w biegu i przy pokonywaniu kolejnych pięter zestrzeliwali wszystkie źródła światła, dopóki wokół nie zapanował półmrok, znacznie utrudniający zlokalizowanie ich między wieżami skrzyń i pudeł. Sam Stevens, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja, doczepiał do barierek maleńkie bomby, mające wybuchnąć w ciągu trzech minut od ich podłożenia.

Do pokonania pozostał im już tylko ostatni, mierzący prawie trzydzieści metrów most. Ponieważ był on węższy od pozostałych, zawodnicy musieli pokonać go gęsiego. Najszybciej ze wszystkich biegł chyba Sinedd, uważając, by jego dziewczyna nie poobijała się jeszcze bardziej, za nim zaś podążali piraci (Stevens podłożył w połowie mostu ostatnią, mającą szybszy czas zapłonu bombę) oraz pozbawiona przez lasery kaptura Tia. Ostatni w rzędzie był D'Jok, z którego pleców powoli zsuwał się, choć przywiązany kocem, jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Zwolnił na trzy kroki, by móc poprawić mniejszego kolegę.

Nikt nie przewidział, że ich przeciwnicy obiorą inną strategię, niż zakładano.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak właśnie miał dogonić kapitan drużyny, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł nadlatujący z prawej strony niewielki przedmiot. W momencie, w którym wyciągnął do Tii rękę, niezidentyfikowana rzecz wpadła między nich. Rozległ się huk, a białe światło zalało całą halę. Okulary, które nosił, nie uchroniły go ani trochę przed oślepnięciem, a sam wybuch sprawił, że dźwięki dookoła stały się przytłumione. D'Jok wiedział, że kiedy zachwiał się i cofnął kilka kroków, z jego gardła wydostał się krzyk. Stevens odwrócił się, i spróbował przyciągnąć do siebie.

I wtedy wszystkie podłożone bomby eksplodowały.

#

Tylko dzięki niesamowitym umiejętnościom pilotowania Hansa _Srebrna Manta_ utrzymywała się na swojej pozycji. Kate czuła jednak, że wkrótce i tak na nic się to nie przyda - intuicja podpowiadała jej, że załoga powinna przygotować się na nadchodzące zagrożenie. Ale skąd i kiedy miało ono nadejść... tego niestety już nie wiedziała. Mogła jedynie powiedzieć towarzyszom, aby odbezpieczyli broń i trwali w ciągłej gotowości.

Spośród wszystkich osób, które udały się do środka podziemnej twierdzy, najbardziej martwiła się o swojego narzeczonego. Kiedy blondyn opowiedział jej plan akcji, w której mieli wziąć udział, w pierwszej chwili chciała odmówić. Choć od dołączenia do piratów uczestniczyli w wielu misjach, nierzadko przez siebie zainicjowanych, przerażała ją myśl o powrocie do znienawidzonej Strefy 17. Gdy będąc dzieckiem wraz z rodziną została sprzedana handlarzom niewolników, trafiła właśnie na najmniej gościnną ze wszystkich planet. Nie chciała po raz drugi przechodzić przez koszmar, od którego uwolnił ją jej rówieśnik, wówczas piętnastoletni Stevens, będący najmłodszym członkiem wyprawy. To dzięki niemu wydostała się z niewoli oraz dostała szansę na spełnienie marzeń. Szybko zostali przyjaciółmi, a potem... Jak się okazało, pozostali Piratsi zakładali się w szatni, ile czasu zajmie im zaręczenie się.

 _-Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz. Wystarczy, że będziesz na mnie czekać._

Mimo wszystkich złych uczuć, które żywiła wobec pustynnej planety, zdecydowała, że nie będzie stać bezczynnie ze świadomością, że jej ukochany udał się na misję, a ona została, ponieważ nie potrafiła zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Postanowiła czuwać nad niedoświadczonymi zawodnikami oraz obserwować wyjście z bazy. Z wejściem na pokład pierwszego statku należącego tylko do ich drużyny, wszelkie emocje opuściły ją, pozostawiając jedynie zdecydowanie oraz niechęć do ociągających się ludzi. Na szczęście Rocket i Mark szybko uczyli się i nie musiała tłumaczyć im wszystkiego bardzo długo.

Przyłożyła dłoń do szyi, na której spoczywał łańcuszek ze srebrnym kluczykiem. Drugi, z kłódką, nosił Stevens - był to prezent od całej drużyny, która słysząc, że ich kapitan nie ma pomysłu na oświadczenie się, uznała, że powinni zainterweniować. Zorganizowali wszystko, od dwuczęściowego wisiorka dla narzeczonych po kolację przygotowaną przez Alexandra i jego babcię, z wykształcenia kucharkę. Wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru sprawiło, że kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieznacznie.

Nagle rozległ się alarm, ostrzegający przed ostrzałem. Z niedowierzaniem w oczach Kate pobiegła do kabiny pilotów, by przedyskutować sytuację, w której się znaleźli. Piratsi doskonale rozumieli, w jak ciężkich warunkach przyszło im walczyć. Po całej minucie rozmów oraz kilku niebezpiecznych manewrach pilota, polegającego tylko na tym, co słyszał, kobieta zeszła na dolny pokład, gdzie przebywali członkowie załogi obsługujący broń. Zwróciła się do Snow Kidsów, oczekujących na rozkaz (oraz jakąkolwiek informację na temat tego, co się działo w środku).

-Mam nadzieję, że posłuchaliście Stevensa i wzięliście zapasowe gacie. Przydadzą wam się.

#

Zarówno duszące od prochu i siarki powietrze jak i ograniczona widoczność nie powstrzymały mieszkańców podziemnej fortecy od natychmiastowej reorganizacji układu bazy. Fakt włamania się na teren ich kryjówki zmobilizował wszystkich do schwytania intruzów, a uszkodzenie konstrukcji tylko podsyciło płonący w ich sercach gniew. Ponieważ część z nich zobaczyła, że dwoje włamywaczy spadło z ostatniego mostu, rozpoczęli ich poszukiwania.

Drużyna rozproszyła się - większość pobiegła już ku wyjściu, tylko Tia i Stevens pozostali w tyle, starając się dogonić towarzyszy. Myśli dziewczyny pędziły jak oszalałe, rozpaczliwie chwytając się wszelkiej nadziei na powrót po przyjaciół. Przerwanie misji wydawało się w tym momencie jedyną możliwą opcją, nie ważne, jak okrutną dla drużyny. Blondyn popatrzył na nią ze zrezygnowaniem, przypominając tym samym jeden z warunków, pod którymi Piratsi zgodzili się podjąć próbę uwolnienia porwanych zawodników. Jego obowiązkiem jako dowódcy było zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa swoim ludziom, dlatego choć bardzo polubił D'Joka, nie mógł ryzykować życiem i zdrowiem pozostałych. Tia zacisnęła pięści, nie godząc się z faktem porzucenia przyjaciół, niestety nie mieli jak. Wyczerpali wszystkie pomysły, stracili element zaskoczenia... nie pozostało im nic innego jak wycofać się.

I wtedy uświadomiła sobie.

 _Pozostał jeszcze flux._

Podjęcie tego ryzyka mogło pociągnąć za sobą wiele konsekwencji, jednakże w chwili, w której sobie uświadomiła o istnieniu tej drogi, przestała się bać. Chrzanić Stowarzyszenie! Jeżeli użycie Oddechu ocali D'Joka i Micro Ice'a, zrobi to. Tak samo jak Rocket, gdy uratował ją na Genesis, nie zawaha się. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, odwróciła i, choć nie była pewna, czy blondyn ją usłyszy, powiedziała:

-Jeżeli nie pojawimy się w ciągu pięciu minut, odlećcie.

-Zwariowałaś?! Zabiją was!- Stevens przytrzymał ją za ramię, zatrzymując w pół kroku.

-Jeżeli nic nie zrobię, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę!- odwróciła się i spojrzała mu w oczy.

Determinacja i żar, które w nich zobaczył, sprawiły, że wypuścił ją. Wiedział, że nie powstrzyma jej, że poszłaby nawet wtedy, gdyby musiała pokonać całą drogę jeszcze raz samodzielnie. Ostatni porozumiał się z nią za pomocą znaków; zapytał, czy jeśli nie wrócą na czas, ma coś komuś przekazać. Dwie wiadomości, jedną dla wszystkich, drugą dla Rocketa. _Dziękuję Wam. Kocham Cię._ Życzył jej szczęścia, po czym, powstrzymując mimowolnie wzbierający się gniew i smutek, ruszył sprintem w stronę bramy na zewnątrz.

Białowłosa dziewczyna skupiła się w sobie, przypominając całą swoją wiedzę na temat Oddechu. Poza tym, że korzystnie wpływał na ogólną motorykę ciała, pozwalał także na latanie. To właśnie z tej właściwości zdecydowała się skorzystać, biegnąc po przyjaciół. Gdy odbiła się od krawędzi korytarza, uwolniła Oddech - ogromna siła wypełniła ją od środka, a jej ciało stało się lekkie niczym piórko. Ukrywając się między szczątkami mostu i kolejnymi piętrami, zaczęła opadać w dół, uważnie badając jasnozielonymi oczyma otoczenie. Krzątający się wokół ludzie zdawali się być zbyt zajęci reorganizacją bazy i poszukiwaniami włamywaczy, by zauważyć migoczącą między cieniami a światłem latarek latającą postać.

#

Dawniej narzekał, gdy Dame Simbai zapisała całą drużynę na zajęcia z aeroakrobatyki.

Teraz dziękował niebiosom, że ich nie opuszczał.

Choć oślepł, wciąż czuł i słyszał, co się dzieje dookoła. Przez pęd powietrza dużo lżejszy Micro Ice prawie odczepił się od jego pleców, ale przytrzymał go mocno. Gdy wydawało mu się już, że spada z przyjacielem na pewną śmierć, niespodziewanie zstąpiło na niego wrażenie zwolnionego czasu. Jego umysł i myśli stały się nadzwyczaj jasne przejrzyste, co pozwoliło mu na rozważenie kilku przypadkowych pomysłów. Mimo iż nie widział, w co celować, zdecydował się na próbę wylądowania na jednym z pięter. Zgodnie z tym, czego nauczył się na lekcjach, wykorzystał swoją prędkość i skręcił w bok. Okazało się, że idealnie wybrał moment na manewr.

Z dodatkowym obciążeniem upadł na brzuch pomiędzy pudła, a uderzenie było tak silne, że przez pierwsze kilka sekund nie mógł złapać tchu. Gogle zsunęły się z jego twarzy, a kaptur zahaczył o metalową listę, rozrywając go, jednakże nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Dopiero po tym, jak wreszcie udało mu się wciągnąć powietrze do płuc sprawdził, czy M'Ice lub on sam nie doznał obrażeń. Gdy tylko dotknął przyjaciela, ten jęknął, w dodatku dosyć głośno, co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość. Wyczuwszy ponad sobą kroki wielu osób chłopak zaklął, modląc się jednocześnie, by Micro Ice pogrążył się w bezbolesnym śnie. Wiedział, że jeśli zostaną znalezieni, już nie uda im się wrócić do domu, a nawet jeżeli, to zapewne w trumnach. Sytuację pogarszała dodatkowo jego (miał nadzieję że tymczasowa) utrata wzroku.

Nagle jak przez mgłę dostrzegł zarys postaci, otoczonej biało-błękitną poświatą. Nie będąc pewnym, kim ona jest, spiął wszystkie mięśnie i przygotował się do ataku. Dopiero, kiedy osoba się zbliżyła, D'Jok zauważył, że unosiła się w powietrzu, a jej włosy lśniły bielą, co sprawiło, że rozpoznał kapitan Snow Kids. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że po niego wróci. Zamrugał szybko, ale jego oczy wciąż odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

-Musimy stąd znikać- powiedziała, lądując łagodnie na stalowej podłodze, zupełnie inaczej niż on.

-Niby jak chcesz to zrobić?- syknął, rozumiejąc, w jaki sposób wróciła. -A nawet, jeżeli wrócimy, to Stowarzyszenie zabroni ci grać!

-Mam to gdzieś!- chwyciła go za ramię i cofnęła kilka kroków, jak gdyby szukając miejsca na rozpędzenie się. -Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będę mogła kontynuować grę w piłkę, czy Stowarzyszenie coś mi zrobi, nic mnie nie obchodzi! Nie stchórzę jak oni.

Kiedy wznieśli się w górę, Micro Ice zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu D'Joka, jak gdyby w ten sposób chciał mu dodać otuchy. Czerwonowłosy chłopak miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Magiczna energia białowłosej dziewczyny dodawała mu sił, nawet, jeżeli wydawała się być na niego zła. Oddech jednak jest niesamowity, pomyślał. Łączy nas wszystkich, niezależnie od sytuacji. Zdecydował, że dołoży wszelkich starań, by wrócili cali i zdrowi z tej misji - postanowił zacząć od najprostszego.

-Jak zamierzamy wylecieć z hangaru?- zapytał.

-Nie pomyślałam o tym...- wyznała szczerze, a ton jej głosu znacznie złagodniał. Przypomniawszy sobie o awaryjnych przyciskach do otwierania pasa startowego, napastnik szepnął o tym pomocniczce. Wolą ręką ściągnął z szyi gogle i zasugerował, że może je wykorzystać w roli pocisku.

-Powiedz mi, kiedy i gdzie rzucić.

-Dasz radę?

Uśmiechnął się słabo i spojrzał w oczy (przynajmniej tak sądził).

-Skoro ty nie odpuściłaś i złamałaś nawet zasady, by po nas wrócić, to ja również nie odpuszczę i ślepy trafię.

Na ustalony sygnał odrzucił okulary na podczerwień w prawo, wykorzystując w tym celu całą siłę, jaką dysponował w ramieniu. Tia przyspieszyła, widząc, jak gogle trafiają idealnie w środek przycisku. Naprawdę zaczynała wierzyć w swoje słowa wypowiedziane do D'Joka na statku! Ich przeznaczeniem nie było uwięzienie w Strefie 17, musieli jednak postarać się jeszcze bardziej, aby wrócić w jednym kawałku.

W tej samej chwili właz otworzył się - okazało się, że słońca planety skryły się już za horyzontem, dlatego wokół zapanowały ciemność i chłód. Szum wichru wskazywał, że burza piaskowa wciąż trwała, na co obydwoje jęknęli. D'Jok zamknął oczy, Tia poprawiła gogle na twarzy, po czym wyłonili się z hangaru, lądując w samym środku... bitwy? Nie, nie pomylili się. Dookoła nich śmigały pociski, kilka razy musieli gwałtownie nurkować lub skręcać, by uniknąć trafienia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że za nimi znajduje się _Srebrna Manta_. Opadli na ziemi i ramię w ramię pobiegli w stronę statku, starając się utrzymać mimo silnego wiatru i co parę sekund potykając się o własne zziębnięte nogi.

Sytuacja była zła - _Manta_ nie mogła się bronić ani uszkodzić dział przeciwnika, przez co oni nie mogli wejść na pokład, mimo że załoga dostrzegła ich i próbowała obniżyć lot. Obydwoje zrozumieli, że jeżeli czegoś nie zrobią, to albo zamarzną, albo zasypie ich masa wędrującego piachu, albo trafi ich przypadkowy pocisk. D'Jok skupił się, by mimo niesprzyjających warunków wymyślić rozwiązanie. Gdyby Stevens i jego piraci mogli chociaż zobaczyć podziemną twierdzę...! Wtedy go olśniło. Zaparł się pewnie na nogach i przyciągnął przyjaciółkę.

-Spróbuję zwiększyć widoczność!- krzyknął Tii do ucha, licząc, że go usłyszy.

-Będę cię osłaniać!

Przyzwali Oddech jednocześnie.

Ich płuca momentalnie wypełniło czyste powietrze. Oddech odpychał wszelki pył na bok, sprawiając, że nie groziło im już zasypanie jak i uduszenie. W tej samej chwili Tia uczyniła manewr łudząco podobny - a może identyczny? - do tego, który wykonał Thran podczas meczu z Rykersami, kiedy odkrył w sobie fluxa. Z początku niewielka, błękitna tarcza zaczęła rosnąć do gigantycznych rozmiarów i odbijać nieprzyjacielskie pociski, przepuszczając jednocześnie ataki ze strony _Srebrnej Manty_. Ku zdumieniu zarówno jej jak i D'Joka, bariera krystalizowała się, stając twarda niczym akiliański lód z czasów epoki lodowcowej.

Skupił się na usunięciu piasku. Podobnie jak większość drużyny do niedawna nie potrafił korzystać z Oddechu inaczej niż podczas gry w piłkę, dlatego proces bardzo go męczył. Czuł, jak jego mięśnie słabną, gdy posyłał falę Oddechu do oczyszczenia terenu, jednakże widoczne gołym okiem efekty dodawały mu siły. Co ciekawe, użycie fluxa sprawiło, że oczy powoli odzyskiwały swoją funkcję.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd pojawili się w Strefie 17 odezwał się komunikator (o którego istnieniu, swoją drogą, nie mieli pojęcia).

-Przechwytujemy was za piętnaście sekund! Gazu!

Obydwoje zachwiali się, lecz musieli dokończyć dzieła. Osiągnąwszy inny niż dotychczas poziom komunikacji, skupili się na wzniesionej lodowej barierze i siłą woli strzaskali ją na setki ostrych jak brzytwa odłamków. Zaskakując tym zarówno wrogów jak i sprzymierzeńców, posłali je wszystkie ku podziemnej fortecy, czyniąc z niej górę lodową. Wbiwszy się w większość armat i stanowisk strzeleckich, zaczęły ekspolodować.

Pierwszy otrząsnął się D'Jok, który czując nadciągającą falę uderzeniową, wyrzucił z siebie:

-Choduchoduchoduchoduchodu!

Wspólnie trzymając znów nieprzytomnego Micro Ice'a, przyjaciele z prędkością niemalże równą wiejącemu w ich plecy wiatru popędzili ku wejściu na statek.

#

Jeżeli jeszcze ktoś na pokładzie nie wierzył, że cuda się zdarzają, właśnie przestał mieć co do tego najmniejsze wątpliwości. Misja, mająca na wieki pozostać w tajemnicy wśród piratów, a której powodzenie stało pod ogromnym znakiem zapytania, zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem!

-Udało się, Kate! Udało! Haha!- Stevens chwycił swoją partnerkę w talii i obrócił w powietrzu, dając upust swej radości.

-Micro Ice jest już w rękach pokładowego medyka, tak samo jak Mei. Oczywiście Dame Simbai zajmie się nimi o wiele lepiej, pozwólcie jednak, że do tej pory zadbamy o ich zdrowie i przynajmniej zdiagnozujemy część ich urazów.

-Jak wrócimy, robimy bibę?- dopytywał się pilotujący Hans.

-Nie przyczepią się, oj nie... Nie dowiedzą się, oj nie... Wyżłopiemy litry piwa, wyżłopiemy litry piwa! Im zostanie o-li-waaaaaa- zaśpiewali głośno Hawkinson i Davison jedną z najbardziej znanych piosenek pirackich.

Z pozycji obronnych lada moment mieli wrócić Mark, Rocket i Sinedd, który jako pierwszy wrócił z Mei na statek. Tymczasem D'Jok i Tia stali w mesie oparci o ściany i patrzyli na zamieszanie, czując się wyzuci z całej energii. Popatrzyli po sobie, zastanawiając się, co powinni dalej zrobić. Nie sądzili, że będą w stanie dojść do najbliższych siedzeń, dlatego trwali w bezruchu i milczeniu, uśmiechając się do wszystkich, tym samym próbując uspokoić się i poukładać wydarzenia ostatnich kilku minut. Po paru chwilach czerwonowłosy chłopak przerwał ciszę, dręczony pewną kwestią.

-Tia... czy wiesz, że twoje włosy świecą się?

-Poważnie? Nie zauważyłam...

-Zaczęły, jak użyłaś Oddechu. Widzisz? Jeszcze błyszczą się...- wskazał dłonią na białe pasemka, lśniące podobnie do świeżego śniegu.

Zaśmiała się bardzo cicho. Potem powoli osunęła się po ścianie, a wkrótce w jej ślady poszedł D'Jok. Z daleka przypominali śpiące rodzeństwo, chociaż bardzo różne z wyglądu, to przypominające się charakterem. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, dopóki do pomieszczenia nie wszedł Stevens wraz z pozostałymi członkami Snow Kids. Rozejrzeli się w poszukiwaniu członków wyprawy do wnętrza podziemnej twierdzy.

-Chłopaki! Oczywiście, kapitanie, nie jesteś chłopakiem, ale wiesz, o co chodzi!- jak zawsze wytłumaczył się Mark, gdy spostrzegł ich.

-Nic wam się nie stało? Martwiłem się, że- Rocket urwał w połowie zdania, natychmiast zauważając, że coś jest nie tak.

Podbiegł do przyjaciela i ukochanej i potrząsnął nimi delikatnie. Ponieważ nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji, zaczął wołać ich po imieniu, jednakże i to okazało się bezskutecznie. Przerażony (choć starał się zachować kamienną twarz) poprosił kolegów z drużyny o pomoc w zabraniu nieprzytomnych z nieznanej przyczyny zawodników do innego miejsca.


	7. Chapter 7

_D'Jok rozglądał się na lewo i prawo, nie wiedząc, co właściwie się stało. Wydawało mu się, że po powrocie na statek zasnął na stojąco w mesie... W jego głowie zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej pytań, na które nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu w nadziei, że czegoś się dowie. Nie widząc żadnych zmian, maszerował wolnym, ostrożnym krokiem przed siebie. Cholera, dlaczego było tutaj tak ciemno?! Za żadne skarby świata nie chciał ponownie przechodzić przez problemy ze wzrokiem, które spotkały go wcześniej!_

 _-D'Jok!_

 _Odwrócił się gwałtownie, by zobaczyć biegnące w jego kierunku dwie osoby, tak samo nieobdarzone wysokim wzrostem. Pierwsza z nich miała delikatnie połyskujące w ciemności białe włosy, druga zaś trzymała w dłoni coś na kształt latarni, w której tlił się błękitny płomień, oświetlający ich drogę. D'Jok nie mógł ich nie rozpoznać - zrobiłby to nawet wtedy, gdyby pozbawili go wszystkich zmysłów._

 _-Tia! Micro Ice! Ale jak...?_

 _-Błądziła tutaj, tak samo jak ty- stwierdził czarnowłosy chłopak, przechylając na prawo głowę. -Na szczęście była na tyle mądra, by iść sama w jakimś kierunku i wołać._

 _-Nie zauważyłeś mnie, dopóki nie podeszłam bliżej!_

 _-Oj, oj, drobny szczegół!_

 _Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel stał tuż obok niego, cały, przytomny, bez żadnego szwanku! Jakim cudem? Gdy tak wpatrywał się w niego, kapitan drużyny położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, co sprawiło, że momentalnie przestał błądzić myślami gdzieś daleko. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, podobnie jak Micro Ice, który machnął wolną ręką na otaczające ich ciemności. Naraz uwaga D'Joka skupiła się na latarence trzymanej w drugiej dłoni._

 _M'Ice odgadł, do czego dążył jego przyjaciel._

 _-Śniła mi się przez cały czas, kiedy byliśmy w tym 'ośrodku'- zatrząsł się na samą myśl. -Któregoś razu, chyba na noc przed próbą ucieczki stwierdziłem, że muszę ją wreszcie znaleźć. I znalazłem! Miałem z tym dużo trudności, bo tutaj co chwilę wszystko wygląda inaczej._

 _-Dlaczego płomień jest błękitny?- na to pytanie dwójka jego towarzyszy roześmiała się. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego, choć czuł, że powinien wiedzieć._

 _-To Oddech... albo coś w tym rodzaju. Kiedy ją odkopałem ze śniegu i zacząłem przecierać, moja dłoń sama zapłonęła i rozpaliła w środku! Nie powiem, przestraszyłem się trochę. Wiesz, że dzięki temu płomyczkowi mogłem was znaleźć? Jak gdyby Oddech, przy pomocy tej latarni, prowadził mnie do was..._

 _-Micro Ice, wiesz może, jak stąd wyjść? Obawiam się, że cała banda na statku chyba się martwi... Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję na sobie czyjeś spojrzenia!_

 _-Mam nadzieję, że nie rozbierają cię wzrokiem!_

 _-Nie, tego na pewno nikt nie robi._

 _Drobny chłopak przymknął na moment powieki, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś. Wodził palcem w te i z powrotem, myśląc intensywnie. Wreszcie przestał i zaczął tłumaczyć._

 _-Musicie iść cały czas przed siebie, nie zbaczając. Po jakimś czasie powinniście zobaczyć coś na kształt drzwi. Odprowadzę was kawałek!_

 _-A dlaczego nie pójdziesz z nami?- zapytał w marszu, chociaż wydawało mu się, że zna już odpowiedź._

 _-Bo widzisz, D'Jok...- jego twarz zachmurzyła się. -Ja jeszcze nie mogę wrócić. Po prostu to wiem._

 _Jednakże zaraz potem poklepał ich po ramionach, uśmiechnął się i zawołał:_

 _-Idźcie! Tam daleko stoi Ahito, wystraszcie go w moim imieniu!_

 _Zanim zdążyli zareagować, Micro Ice pobiegł w przeciwną stronę i w chwilę później rozpłynął się, a wraz z nim magiczna latarnia. Jedynym źródłem światła były więc włosy Tii, które mimo tego, że nie nie użyła Oddechu, wciąż się świeciły. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, jak posłuchać rady przyjaciela (który znów go zostawił - a niech go...!) obydwoje ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku, z początku wolno, później przyspieszając kroku. Po jakimś czasie, zupełnie tak, jak to przewidział M'Ice, zobaczyli błękitne drzwi unoszące się w przestrzeni. Podeszli bliżej by spostrzec, że są one uchylone._

 _Kiedy mieli już przez nie przejść, obejrzeli się za siebie. Stojący kilka metrów dalej bramkarz Snow Kids patrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem._

 _-Bez jaj..._

* * *

Powoli otworzyli oczy, ziewając. Przy ich łóżkach (jak się na nich znaleźli?) siedzieli Stevens, Kate, Sinedd, Mark i Rocket, świdrując ich wzrokiem. Gdy tylko zobaczyli, że ich towarzysze ocknęli się, natychmiast poderwali się z siedzeń. Gdy zawodnicy zasypywali ich pytaniami, atakujący i pomocniczka popatrzyli po sobie, jak gdyby starając się upewnić, że śniło im się dokładnie to samo. Trener Snow Kids, który odczuł niesamowitą ulgę na widok swojej ukochanej, całej i zdrowej, zapytał ją o jej samopoczucie.

-Muszę przyznać, że nigdy dobrze tak nie spałam!- wyznała, przeciągając się.

-Ja również! Serio, nie jestem ani trochę zmęczony... Powiedzcie mi, ile spaliśmy?

-Siedem godzin. A teraz pozwól, droga Miętówko, że zabiorę cię stąd, abyś mogła wykonać swój obowiązek.

-Jaki?

Twarz Stevensa w dużym stopniu przypominała zmarszczoną śliwkę.

-Kontrolerzy już po raz dziesiąty chcą nas przeszukać! Uczyń mi ten zaszczyt i wytłumacz im, że nie jesteśmy piratami.

#

Po kilku minutach stresu, dwóch rozmowach z kontrolerami oraz skanem podpisu córki ambasadora udało się pokonać ostatnią przeszkodę w drodze powrotnej na Akilian. Gdy usiadła z powrotem w mesie (pozostali członkowie wyprawy mogli się teraz wyspać), Tia całą siłą woli próbowała powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że udało im się uwolnić przyjaciół, wrócić na statek i oszukać wszystkie kontrole... wolałaby, by to ostatnie pozostało tajemnicą. Mimo starań roześmiała się cicho, wypuszczając z siebie cały nadmiar negatywnych emocji.

Dawno już nie czuła takiej ulgi! Gdyby mogła, pewnie unosiłaby się teraz w powietrzu niczym piórko z radości! Zaraz... Rzeczywiście się unosiła! Rozejrzawszy się wokoło stwierdziła, że wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni, by zauważyć, że lewitowała kilka centymetrów nad fotelem. Ku swemu zdumieniu czuła Oddech, chociaż nie widziała jego fizycznej manifestacji. Nie miała pojęcia, jak powinna zareagować - nigdy dotąd nie straciła pełnej kontroli nad fluxem. Czyżby jawny bunt przeciwko zasadom sprawił, że coś się zmieniło w niej samej? Podczas tego krótkiego błądzenia myśli opadła z powrotem na fotel. Oznaczało to, że nie panowała nad zdolnością, jednakże intuicja podpowiadała jej, że wkrótce się tego nauczy.

Podeszła bliżej do szyby, by spróbować bez mapy zorientować się, w którym miejscu galaktyki obecnie się znajdowali. Okazało się, że właśnie mijali księżyc Obia, na którym jej rodzina posiadała rezydencję. Odwróciła się, by pobiec do kabiny pilota i zapytać, za ile dolecą na miejsce, jednakże nie było to konieczne. Do pomieszczenia wpadli Rocket i D'Jok.

-Za pół godziny będziemy nad Akademią! Czekaj, wydawało mi się, że już się nie świecą, może coś pominąłem?

-Co macie na myśli?

-Długa historia, wytłumaczę ci, gdy dotrzemy na Akilian... i przetrwamy spotkanie z Aarchem. Coś mi mówi, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

Całą trójką ruszyli do luku awaryjnego, gdzie już czekali na nich pozostali członkowie Snow Kids oraz piraci. Na specjalnych uprzężach zawieszono nieprzytomnych Mei i Micro Ice'a, tak by móc bezpiecznie spuścić ich na dach Akademii. Chociaż statek w wyniku wejścia w atmosferę planety zaczął się trząść, ranni zawodnicy najwyraźniej nie odczuwali turbulencji, przez które mniej odporni musieli usiąść na posadzce (pozostali złapali się uchwytów). Do koców, którymi owinięto porwanych Akiliańczyków, doczepiono notkę na temat odniesionych przez nich obrażeń oraz wykonanych na pokładzie badań wraz z wynikami, aby jak najbardziej ułatwić Dame Simbai podjęcie leczenia podopiecznych.

Kolejny wstrząs posadził wszystkich na ziemi. Odkąd Snow Kids po raz pierwszy opuścili Akilian bardzo rzadko zdarzało im się napotkać tak silne turbulencje. Najwyraźniej statek wleciał prosto w burzę, której pilot _Manty_ nie mógł w żaden sposób ominąć. Uczestnicy misji ratunkowej siedzieli więc na podłodze, uczepieni pasów, stalowych uchwytów oraz samych siebie, cicho rozmawiając między sobą. Stevens przez komunikator próbował porozumieć się z pilotującym Hansem, który wyjaśnił z niesmakiem, że wstrząsy czekają ich niemalże do samej Akademii.

Jęcząc na temat niesprawiedliwości we wszechświecie zawodnicy skulili się zgodnie z poleceniem. Dla zabicia czasu oraz rozluźnienia się - część narzekała, że mogli jeszcze nie schodzić do luku, gdzie trzęsło najbardziej - piraci zaczęli uczyć swoich akiliańskich kolegów przeróżnych piosenek. Ponieważ większość z nich miała charakter weselny, Stevens i Kate zarumienili się. Aby zawstydzić ich jeszcze bardziej, towarzysze zaczęli układać potencjalną playlistę na ich wesele. Nim jednak skończyli, rozległ się głośny, _bardzo_ głośny komunikat.

-Panie i panowie, za trzy minuty dotrzemy nad Akademię Aarcha. Wysiadających proszę o zabranie wiszących kolegów. Życzę państwu przyjemnej rozmowy z trenerem oraz zdrowia. Rejsem w te i z powrotem kierował najlepszy pilot pod słońcem (w końcu dolecieliśmy w jednym kawałku), Hans Grüber.

Kiedy zamocowany na klapie włazu radioodbiornik zamilkł, Stevens wytłumaczył Snow Kidsom procedurę opuszczenia statku oraz spuszczenia Mei i Micro Ice'a wraz z ich odpięciem. Następnie Piratsi pożegnali się ze swoimi świeżo upieczonymi towarzyszami broni i cofnęli się do ładowni. Mogli z tego miejsca bezpiecznie przyglądać się końcówce akcji.

W momencie, w którym właz stanął otworem, pierwsi zawodnicy zjechali po linie na ziemię. Chroniące ich rękawice rozgrzały się niebezpiecznie od siły tarcia. Widząc, że mogą już spuszczać przyjaciół, Tia i Rocket rozluźnili łańcuchy, pozwalając by siła grawitacji wykonała za nich pozostałą robotę. Kiedy Mark, Sinedd i D'Jok zamachali im, że złapali nieprzytomnych kolegów, para pomachała po raz ostatni i zsunęła się w dół. Chwilę później pięcioro przyjaciół patrzyło w ciężkie, burzowe chmury, z których wkrótce miał spaść deszcz. Moduł niewidzialności działał bez zarzutu.

* * *

Zazwyczaj Aarch był spokojnym człowiekiem. _Zazwyczaj_.

Przez te wszystkie lata zdążył nauczyć się, że jego podopieczni należeli do ludzi dzikich, trochę szalonych i nieobliczalnych. Znosił ich wybryki i pouczał ich, gdy przegrywali lub robili coś bez jego wiedzy. Rozmawiał z każdym z osobna, starając się jak najlepiej ich zrozumieć. Darował im nawet indywidualne wyprawy pirackie! Tymczasem oni...! Nie mógł i nie chciał nawet myśleć, co mogło się im przytrafić. Do cholery, martwił się o nich jak o własne dzieci!

Po nietypowym dla bliźniaków wybuchu złości obiecał wstrzymać się z tyradą dla Snow Kids dopóki nie zjawi się cała drużyna. Gdy więc po kilkunastu godzinach od ujawnienia się całej sprawy przez wejście na dach wyszło pięcioro... nie, siedmioro! zawodników, całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed rozwrzeszczeniem się. Zaczekał, aż Dame Simbai przejmie Mei i Micro Ice'a, po czym wpuścił całą drużynę oraz Yuki do salonu. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek mu przeszkadzał, mimo to w pomieszczeniu znaleźli się również Clamp (niezadowolony z powodu okupacji jego sprzętu) oraz Artegor, który przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Z nim też porozmawia.

-Czy wyście do reszty zgłupieli?! Chyba jeszcze NIGDY, podkreślam NIGDY nie zrobiliście czegoś tak niebezpiecznego! Nie mogliście nikogo poinformować?!

-Nie puścilibyście nas...- zaczął D'Jok łagodnym tonem, płynnie wcinając się pomiędzy wykrzykiwane zdania.

-Ufałem wam pomimo wszystkich waszych numerów... Co wyście myśleli?! Po tym już nigdy nie uda mi się wam zaufać! I nie, Thran, to, że mój status trenerski został przywrócony parę miesięcy wcześniej nic nie zmienia! Kto raz jest trenerem, na zawsze nim pozostaje!

Przerwał na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć oddech.

-Może byśmy was puścili, gdybyście nas poinformowali! Koniec końców zawsze wracaliście z wypraw - tak, domyśliłem się, że polecieliście z piratami. Ale ani razu jeszcze nie próbowaliście tak otwarcie się nas pozbyć!- prychnął głośno na samą myśl.

-Trenerze, wiem, że to, co zrobiliśmy, było nieuczciwe i złe, ale naprawdę nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia! Jeszcze chwila, a Micro Ice i Mei nie wróciliby wcale!

-Ugh... dlaczego ja się w ogóle tak wami denerwuję?! Mam żonę, wkrótce urodzi mi się dziecko, to nimi powinienem się martwić!

-Właśnie, jak się ma Adium?

-Bardzo dobrze, na szczęście... Nie zmieniajcie tematu! Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej nie użyliście Oddechu...

-Nie zgodzę się.

Aarch, podobnie jak wszyscy znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu, zamarli. Poza D'Jokiem i Stevensem nikt, nawet pozostali członkowie drużyny, nie wiedział, że w czasie akcji został użyty Oddech. Tia czuła jednak, że skoro grali w otwarte karty, to nie powinni zatajać tak kluczowych szczegółów ich misji (choć w dalszym ciągu nikt, ona również, nie miał zamiaru mówić na temat piratów).

-Nie... nie chcesz mi powiedzieć chyba, że...?!

-Tak, trenerze. Aby ocalić życie swoje i przyjaciół, użyłam Oddechu- zawodniczka w bardzo dyplomatyczny sposób zaczęła prezentować sytuację, zręcznie pomijając fakt, że były kapitan drużyny również przyzwał fluxa.

Były członek reprezentacji piłki nożnej Akiliana wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby ktoś uderzył go obuchem w głowę. Następnie ruszył ku jednej z szafek przy ekranie telewizora, odsunął ją i pogrzebał chwilę z tyłu. Oczom wszystkich ukazały się dwie butelki wódki, pochodzące z jednej z najlepiej ukrytych skrytek Micro Ice'a. Ku ogólnemu zdumieniu Aarch odkręcił jedną z nich i wychylił jej połowę jednym haustem.

-Na trzeźwo tego nie zniosę...- powiedział, kręcąc głową.

I wyszedł.

#

-Powiedz mi... gdzie ja popełniłem błąd? Przecież tak... tak bardzo starałem się, abyście wyszli na ludzi...

-Nigdzie, wujku. Byłeś i jesteś dla nas wzorem do naśladowania.

-To dlaczego...?

Chociaż bardzo mu na tym zależało, wypracowana przez lata odporność na alkohol oraz wcześniej zjedzony obiad nie pozwoliły Aarchowi osiągnąć upragnionego stanu upojenia. Siedział zatem w barze, od którego wszystko się zaczęło; tam, gdzie po raz pierwszy zetknął się z przyszłymi zawodnikami Snow Kids, popijając piąte z rzędu piwo goryczkowe i zagryzając czym popadnie. Obok niego siedział próbujący go udobruchać Rocket, gdzieś z tyłu czaili się Mark, Thran, Sinedd, Yuki i Ahito. Brakowało jedynie D'Joka i Tii, którzy w pierwszej kolejności dostali dodatkowy ochrzan od Dame Simbai, a potem mieli zostać poddani jakimś badaniom. Według fizjoterapeutki po tak dużym zużyciu fluxa coś mogło im się stać. Czerwonowłosy zawodnik nie czuł jednak nic poza swoimi stłuczonymi podczas upadku rękami.

Były trener i kapitan Snow Kids zamyślił się.

-Może po prostu tak mamy? Nie potrafimy usiedzieć w miejscu. Robimy wszystko spontanicznie. Dzięki temu wciąż się trzymamy, lepiej lub gorzej, ale zawsze. Wyruszyliśmy na tę misję ratunkową bardzo szybko, organizując wszystko na szybko. Ale na szczęście się udało i cała drużyna jest już w komplecie.

-Ale mogliście mi chociaż powiedzieć! Może bym się nie zgodził, ale gdybyście już wyruszyli, starałbym się wam pomóc! Czuję się pominięty... Czyżbyście aż tak mi nie ufali?

Do stolika podeszli wówczas wszyscy obecni w barze zawodnicy (D'Jok i Tia dotarli na miejsce) i otoczyli go.

-Trenerze, my cię uwielbiamy! Po prostu nie chcieliśmy cię martwić...

-...podejmowanie tak ważnych decyzji zajmuje przecież mnóstwo czasu...

-...sądziliśmy, że nasza spontaniczność pomoże...

-...i że nikt nie będzie musiał się martwić, bo mieliśmy zdążyć...

-...ale nie wyszło i jest nam tak strasznie, strasznie głupio i wstyd...

Chociaż stali przed nim dorośli, młodzi ludzie, Aarch nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że widzi przed sobą tych samych nastolatków, których spotkał wiele lat wcześniej. Tych samych, którymi obiecał się opiekować i wspierać ich w walce o marzenia. Zawsze robili coś wbrew jego woli, w końcu byli młodzi! Wciąż czuł buzującą w nim wściekłość za to, co zrobili, lecz wiedział, że nie potrafił wiecznie się na nich złościć. Koniec końców wszystko dobrze się skończyło, a przecież dzięki nim wreszcie odnaleziono zaginionych członków drużyny. Podejrzewał, że mieli rację i gdyby oni się nie podjęli tego zadania, najprawdopodobniej nikt by już się za to nie zabrał.

Pokręcił głową, nie wierząc sam sobie, po czym uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

-Co macie takie smutne miny? Hej, głowy do góry!- rozłożył swoje ramiona i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich objął ich, co nie było łatwe, zważywszy na to, że miał przed sobą osiem osób o różnych rozmiarach.

-Trenerze...?

-Wciąż jestem na was zły, to prawda, ale nie można was o nic winić. Wykazaliście się o wiele większą odwagą niż ktokolwiek inny. Myślę, że samo przyłapanie was wystarczy jako kara.

Nie potrafił już na nich krzyczeć. To były jego dzieci - bardzo samodzielne, dorosłe, poważne, ale jednocześnie spontaniczne, pełne zapału i wiary we własne siły i marzenia. I gdy tak patrzył na nich, zdenerwowanych, zawstydzonych i troszkę smutnych, poczuł, że dawno nie był z nich tak dumny, jak tego wiosennego wieczoru.

* * *

Następne trzy dni polegały głównie na powrocie do prawdziwych treningów i koczowaniu przed gabinetem Dame Simbai.

Fizjoterapeutka wychodziła stamtąd tylko po to, by coś zjeść, a i tak rzadko do tego dochodziło. Ośmioro zawodników oraz były trener starali się na wszelkie sposoby dostać do środka lub choćby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat stanu zdrowia odzyskanych przyjaciół. Kobieta milczała nawet bardziej niż grób i dołożyła wszelkich starań, aby nie udało im się wejść. Próbowali dosłownie wszystkiego i żadne rozwiązanie nie działało! Nie zamierzali się jednak poddawać - prawda, każda nieudana próba frustrowała ich, ale również motywowała do działania. Jednak fakt, iż wrócili do pełnych treningów sprawiał, że ich pomysły albo nie nadawały się do zrealizowania, albo byli zbyt zmęczeni, by myśleć nad czymś wykonalnym.

Gdy więc trzeciego dnia, po dwóch sesjach treningowych oraz kolejnej próbie wejścia do gabinetu zmachani zawodnicy (Yuki, chociaż formalnie nie należała do Snow Kids, wciąż z nimi trenowała) usłyszeli kliknięcie zamka, w pierwszej chwili myśleli, że im się coś wydawało. Kiedy jednak wyczuli przesuwające się drzwi oraz kroki, natychmiast zerwali się z podłogi i doskoczyli do gabinetu, otaczając Dame Simbai.

-Czy możemy wreszcie do nich wejść? Tak bardzo prosimy!

Kobieta przewróciła oczami.

-Które to było wasze podejście?

-Dokładnie pięćdziesiąte siódme- powiedział Thran, pokazując zamalowaną wieloma liniami kartkę. -Jeżeli policzymy też tę próbę, wyjdzie pięćdziesiąt osiem.

-Wy naprawdę nie poddajecie się...- zaśmiała się z ich zmęczonych twarzy, choć sama wyglądała na równie zmęczoną. -Co jeśli wam powiem, że możecie wejść?

Rzucili się na nią. Dosłownie. Ośmioro zawodników objęło ją, bardzo niezdarnie ściskając, co sprawiło, że jej zmęczone oblicze rozjaśniło się trochę. Odwzajemniła uścisk, chcąc im przekazać, jak bardzo doceniała ich próby wejścia do środka, w czasie gdy ona zajmowała się rannymi. Widziała wszystkie notki ze słowami wsparcia, które cudem przeciskali między szparami w drzwiach; nie przechodziła obojętnie koło drobnych przekąsek, które oni przygotowywali - znała ich tak dobrze, że z zamkniętymi oczami mogła wskazać, kto wykonał poszczególne rzeczy.

Odsunęła się od drzwi, wskazując dłonią na otwarty gabinet.

-Na razie wystarczy! Chyba nie chcecie kazać im czekać?- poprawiła okulary w nadziei, że nie dostrzegą jej wzruszenia.

Drużyna momentalnie przypomniała sobie o innym celu ich wizyty pod gabinetem fizjoterapeutki. Przeprosili ją za najście, po czym powoli przeszli przez drzwi, myśląc jedynie o tym, co tam zastaną. Gdy wszyscy weszli już do środka, drzwi się zamknęły, a zgaszone światła zapaliły. Ich oczom ukazały się dwa zajęte łóżka, na których leżały dwie osoby, obydwoje w piżamach, pokryci wieloma opatrunkami i drobnymi zadrapaniami. Rozmawiali cicho, drużyna słyszała ich szepty. Nie chcąc im przerywać, podeszli do nich w milczeniu, zdawałoby się, że niezauważenie. Ci jednak przestali rozmawiać i zwrócili się dokładnie w ich stronę. Przez kilka sekund patrzyli na siebie wzajemnie bez słowa, a nikt nie wiedział, jak właściwie powinien się zachować.

Kiedy jednak stojący najbliżej łóżek D'Jok, Sinedd i Tia wyciągnęli w ku nim ręce, wszyscy, włącznie z czającymi się gdzieś z tyłu Aarchem, Clampem i Simbai, rozkleili się. Nastąpiło wówczas ogólne zamieszanie, mnóstwo niezdarnych uścisków, łez, cmoknięć w policzki, a okrzykom radości nie było końca. Były zawodnik Shadows jako pierwszy powitał swoją niewidzianą od bardzo dawna dziewczynę, bramkarka Elektras nie mogła powstrzymać się od ucałowania byłego chłopaka, który wyglądał, jakby go wówczas strzelił piorun. Przytulali się wszyscy, jedni starali się nie uszkodzić drugich, ci drudzy od tak dawna nie zaznali czułości, że używali całej swojej siły.

-Wy... byliście tam po nas?- pytała z niedowierzaniem Mei, tuląc się do przyjaciółki.

-Nie mogliśmy was przecież zostawić! Przepraszam, że tak długo nam zajęło znalezienie was!

-Dzięki, chłopaki, dzięki...!- mamrotał Micro Ice, którego od samego początku nie wypuściły dwie osoby.

Do grupowego tulenia dołączyła wówczas kadra trenerska, nie potrafiąca stać dłużej z boku. Cała czwórka (Artegor przybiegł tak szybko, jak usłyszał, że coś się dzieje) wbiła się między zawodników, ostatecznie tworząc wokół łóżek koło. Nikt nie wstydził się swoich łez wzruszenia, żadne z nich nie wypuściło ręki stojącej lub siedzącej osoby.

I choć na planecie zapadła już dawno noc, dla znajdujących się wewnątrz gabinetu osób ponowne spotkanie było najpiękniejszym wschodem słońca.


End file.
